


Full Moon

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	1. 被俘

这个脚步声。  
约翰·华生正在调整弓弦松紧的手停下了，他竖起耳朵仔细去听，那轻快的脚步声不停地向他确认着同一件事。  
“斯坦，传令官来了，就说我不在。”约翰把自己的长弓背在身上，抓起箭袋就翻出了窗户，他一个侧身消失在同屋人的视野所及，与此同时，敲门声响起了。  
“领主大人给华生大人的口谕。”  
斯坦皱着眉头走上前去，只把落锁的木门拉开一条小缝：“他人不在。”  
“您知道华生大人去哪里了吗？”  
“我什么都不知道，他很可能是死了。”  
传令官立马脸色犯难，在斯坦合上门之前，那位脚步轻快语速更快的传令官急忙说道：“请您代为转告，领主大人同华生大人的婚期……”  
“那种事你和他当面去说！”  
木门被重重地合上，传令官在原地停留了一会儿，之后便离开了。  
这真的很不是时候。他们和异族的战斗正酣，约翰作为战场的主力，远近闻名的神射手，死在他手里的恶狼近百，他却连一刻都不敢歇息，因为领主大人满心只想同这位Omega喜结连理，完全不顾吃紧的前线战事。  
约翰无法拒绝领主大人提出的婚约，这是他作为此地的封臣必须履行的职责，但他也不能弃前线的战友于不顾，若他真的退回城堡，那他并非是选择成为领主的伴侣，更多是选择成为了一个逃兵。  
斯坦等传令官骑马离开他们的住所之后，他来到马厩，看到约翰正躲在暗处等他出发。  
“我们在午饭前就该到哨点了，”约翰拉起了兜帽，斯坦看不见他的表情，只听约翰问道：“要带的东西你都准备好了吗？”  
“别这么紧张，约翰。”斯坦检查了一下自己的马，示意自己随时可以出发。  
斯坦其实不明白领主为什么会选择约翰——好吧，他是千里挑一的Omega——但也太有压迫感了，和约翰一起过说不定压力很大。  
“或许我可以帮你劝劝那位大人，让他知道娶你回家是件多么可怕的事。”  
翻身上马的约翰明显不想谈这件事，他抓紧了缰绳，双腿一夹马腹，甩开斯坦跑远了。

他们在昨晚又损失了两个人。  
违反了规定去森林中狩猎的士兵第二天一早就被丢在营地的围栏外，喉管被咬开，哨兵甚至没看到他俩是怎么被拖到这里来的，但所有人都能认出凝固在尸体脸上那惊恐万状的表情——是巨狼杀死他们的。  
他们相信巨狼是邪恶女巫的手下，就算没人真的见过女巫，但他们的确见过有一些拥有邪恶能力的人住在森林里，可以操控狼群，甚至是巨狼这样的怪物。见过的人都知道那巨狼能用后肢直立，可以有一棵小树那么高，力量大到能徒手把人撕成两半。  
他们不知道有多少那样的怪物，也不知道它们的弱点，毕竟没人杀死过巨狼，森林因而总是充满了危险。  
约翰参加了那两位士兵的葬礼，而主持葬礼的指挥官邵托拒绝为他们哀悼，违抗命令的士兵死有余辜。  
但当邵托见到约翰回来，阴郁的表情随即一扫而空，他问约翰这次回城休整得如何了，却不等到回答，就喊了几个士兵出列。那几个士兵不紧不慢地站定在邵托的后方，个个漫不经心地看着眼前即将担任他们队长的Omega，邵托似乎是在场对此事热衷的唯一人选，他语气激动道：“巡游的士兵在东南方向发现了狼群的踪迹，我要我最好的弓箭手带一支最好的队伍去执行这危险的任务，找到这群畜生的老巢，给他们来一把火！”  
“您确定是他们留下的线索吗？或许我和斯坦先探探路比较稳妥，毕竟我们从来没有得到过这类消息——狼群从不这么大意。”  
“但若是错失了良机，我们离胜利就又远了些，战斗需要谨慎，同时也需要果敢，约翰，我这次有很强烈的预感，我们能抓到大鱼。”  
事实上没人能忤逆邵托，但邵托的确是约翰见过之中最好的那一个，毕竟其余的将领指挥有一半都主张讲和，另一半的大部分坚持退回城镇，放弃被狼群袭击的乡下，而有勇气的战士里，邵托至少能冷静思考。

好吧，只是调查的工作。约翰妥协了。

太阳刚升起来，约翰就带着他们的小队出发了，他私下嘱咐道：狼群的组织性在森林里会非常可怕，要时刻注意自己所处的境地，并永远为自己留下逃跑的路线。  
经验丰富的小队士兵们都更期待自己能多杀几头狼，而不是听面前的Omega说教，白天的森林没什么可怕的，狼不可能比涂了剧毒的短刀和箭尖可怕，而巨狼则从没有在白天出现。  
小队追寻着巡游兵先前留下的踪迹不断深入森林，走到太阳完全升高的时候，约翰觉得他们已经走得太深了：“巡游的士兵不会走这么远的。”  
“华生大人，但记号仍在延续，您未免太多疑了。”  
“如果这是……敌人留下的呢？”  
几个士兵面面相觑，接着哈哈大笑起来，约翰当然知道他们在笑什么，因为巡游兵的记号并不会是简单的圈或叉，而是事先准备的先民的暗语，森林中茹毛饮血的野兽怎么可能作假诓人。  
约翰的猜测就这样被否定了，也就是不到一盅茶的功夫，所有人都后悔没听约翰的话，他们刚来到一处低洼的地方，那个记号便不明所以起来，而狼群的身影也开始在灌木丛中闪现。士兵们大声叫喊着向彼此汇报他们所看到的情况，约翰则架起了弓箭，先行射穿了两头野狼的脑袋。  
但它们没有再靠近的意思，只是包围着小队，发出低沉的呜呜声。  
约翰发现了一个包围圈的豁口，他对着队友示意，所有人都不约而同地拉紧缰绳，在约翰一声令下后，企图冲出重围。  
而等约翰看清树后那团黑影时，他已经来不及勒马了，约翰想也没想抽出了腰后的匕首，而黑影发出巨大的吼声让所有的马都乱了阵脚，狼群此时扑上来撕咬着受惊的马，士兵们被甩在地上。  
约翰死死抓着缰绳，他知道摔下去之后只有死路一条，却没想到自己直接被抓着后领提了起来，约翰的恐惧让他无法直面那黑夜一样的庞然大物，现在他却不得不为自己的性命挥舞着匕首，试图割伤自己颈后的利爪。  
在约翰终于对上那双银灰色的眼睛后，他竟然莫名觉得怪物的眼神里闪烁着思考与灵魂的光——那是他无法战胜的东西，他只需看一眼就明白了。约翰紧咬着牙关，他的匕首对爪子坚硬的皮毛来说毫无作用。而现在，那头怪物在嗅他的脸，湿漉漉的鼻子贴在他的侧脸上，紧接着是粗糙的舌头。  
约翰怒吼着割伤巨狼的侧脸，而疼痛让对方瞬间加大了手劲，直接将约翰给攥晕了过去。  
那天邵托的小队没有一个人回来，第二天清晨营地外整齐码放了一排被撕碎的尸身，独缺约翰·华生。

约翰在一片黑暗中醒来，若不是身上的伤疼得依然鲜明，他会误以为这是死后的世界。他开始确认周围的环境，却发现手腕沉得抬不起来——他被人用铁链拷住了双手。约翰一瞬间紧张起来，他在黑暗中确认着自己被束缚后的活动范围，发现自己手腕的锁链被固定在了一面粗糙的岩壁上，他看不清自己所处的空间有多大，他只知道没有一点点光。  
约翰深呼吸了几次后才冷静下来，他开始确认身上还有什么工具，发现自己竟除了罩衫与长裤外空无一物。弓箭手最仰仗的视力被剥夺后，约翰发现自己笨拙得像是学步的孩子，他注意到不断靠近的脚步声，却听不出对方到底是几个人。  
约翰不敢让锁链发出一点声响，他发现对方没有带任何光源，难道是自己已经瞎了？但让约翰怎么也没有料到的是，他听不出来的脚步声不属于人，而对方更不需要在黑暗中的光源。  
一个厚重的爪子将他掀翻在地，约翰拖着沉重的锁链在黑暗中毫无章法地挣扎着，野兽湿热的舌却准确地顺着他的脖子舔进了他的领口，在他的胸口粗暴地刮擦过去，留下很浅的血痕。约翰疼得发出了一声惊叫，野兽旋即停下了舔舐，而是用湿湿的鼻子拱着约翰的下巴，要他暴露自己的喉咙。  
约翰在绝对的力量下不得不认命：他要被野兽拆吃入腹了。  
约翰等待着野兽的利齿刺破他的血管，但却只有舔舐和嗅闻不停在约翰的脖子和颈窝游梭，像是在找最可口的位置开始。约翰的紧张和恐惧快要紧绷到头了，他几乎又要从这种认命里挣扎着反抗了，如果野兽迟迟不动手的话——约翰的身体突然僵住了，他感觉自己的下身正在被一个粗硬的东西摩擦着。  
一个可能性像是闪电一样击中了他。约翰调整了呼吸后，就算无法相信，也开始用鼻子确认空气里的野兽气味，得到答案的他如坠冰窟，现在他宁愿得到一劳永逸的死亡了——这头巨狼是货真价实的Alpha。  
他们对他们的敌人一无所知。约翰发出了细小的哀鸣，现在他很可能要被野兽强暴，而这并不是最要紧的事，因为没人能想到他们的敌人其实拥有可以匹敌人类甚至是先民的智慧。  
约翰需要活下来，约翰需要从这些无法战胜的怪物手中保护人类。  
在野兽的猥亵下，他试图夹紧自己的双腿，不让那粗大的肉刃操他的腿缝，这一选择颇有成效，巨狼发出懊恼的声音，他停下了，但也只是一会儿，紧接着两只爪子攥紧了约翰的脚腕，硬生生掰开了约翰的双腿，下身失去防备的约翰用腰腹的力量蜷起身子，但哪里拗得过野兽，他的身体被手腕的铁链和脚腕的爪子扯成直线，约翰几乎能听到自己骨头关节相互摩擦的声音。  
约翰挣扎不动，野兽就更近了一步。它稍稍亮出爪子，就能把布料和约翰的肌肤一同划开，留下几道把布料渗透的血痕。  
约翰的哀鸣终于有了哭腔，他想开口请求对方直接杀了自己，而不是将那硕大的野兽性器挤进他从未开发过的穴口。  
黑暗中唯一的安慰是约翰看不到对方究竟有多可怕，他的身体到底交付给了怎样的野兽。  
没有任何前戏和扩张，只有湿热的吐息和野兽的呻吟，约翰最私密的部分被硬物不停地顶弄，像是要把穴口生生撞开。  
野兽的前液弄湿了约翰的私处，空气中Alpha侵略性的气味愈加浓厚，约翰刻意用自己的领子去滤过那些味道，他也不能阻止自己的Omega身体慢慢有了反应，他居然在回应一个野兽的发情，约翰羞耻地咒骂着，甚至能感受到自己的穴口正慢慢软化，吐出一股股滑液出来。  
而这一次，要不了几次浅插，巨狼就找准了自己的入口，将肉刃的前段猛地捅了进去，那一瞬间约翰误以为自己会直接被它捅穿，尺寸不合的阴茎头几乎要撑裂Omega的穴口，约翰的手指揪紧野兽粗硬的毛发不放，他身下被破处的地方已经紧到肌肉发酸了，几次急促的换气后，约翰感受到对方强硬的推挤并不奏效，野兽被约翰紧绷的穴口挤了出去，约翰在疼痛的间歇发出一声冷笑，野兽喷了喷鼻息，喉咙深处发出咕噜声。这一次它直接把约翰的上身压在粗糙的岩壁上，用后爪抓紧了地面，靠着后肢的力量不断推进Omega的身体。约翰感觉到自己快被撕碎了，但这甚至没能达到三分之一的深度。野兽也开始退出去再浅送，它试图向约翰的最深处抵进，但第一次被交配的Omega已然浑身冒起了冷汗，疼得求饶都哑在了嗓子里，在每一次抽送间徒劳地想要抓住些什么。  
尝到甜头的野兽却不管这些，它试了几次都不能进得更深之后，松开了对约翰脚腕的钳制，转而握住Omega一侧的大腿，固定住约翰的腰胯，挺腰往里沉，刚破处的Omega立马哭着挣扎起来，根本没法儿吃进更多的穴口几乎要绷到极致了，但巨狼仍然用着不容拒绝的力道生生逼约翰又吞下了一段，内里像是要被撕裂的恐惧让约翰哭得喘不过气。  
直到约翰麻木地瘫软下来，哼出一些无意义的话语，塞进大半的野兽这时才抓住约翰的腰一起退后，待约翰顺从地躺平后才开始抽送，好在力道还算温柔，几乎没有间断的捣干让约翰的omega屁股慢慢跟上了alpha的节奏，他不知道自己是不是流血了，只感到湿热的一线顺着穴口溢满了股缝，沾湿了野兽的毛发。  
巨狼胯部的绒毛前后摩擦起他的皮肤，而那头终于操开他的狼只是用爪子按住了约翰搭在一旁的膝盖，更用力地将阴茎送进Omega的腔道。痛感逐渐消失，当约翰发出一声不知廉耻的呻吟后，压在他身上的野兽也彻底释放了天性，用力攻击着让约翰失去自我的那一点。约翰面对突然加快的抽送大脑一片空白，等反应过来的时候，腰腹的酸软告诉了约翰刚刚他的身子擅自高潮了一次。  
但野兽的进攻没有丝毫减速的意思，约翰在对方拔出来的时候甚至会被带离地面一些，接着被阴茎重重地摁在地上，约翰的手肘早就磨破了，他却咬着牙关忍耐着，寻找喘息的空档逃开。  
高潮过一次后约翰的大脑终于开始正视下身交媾传来的快感，约翰觉得自己恶心，但他要在意识被侵占前想出对策。在野兽不停操弄他的时候约翰试图动了动身体，却让对方找到了角度操得更深，他的膝盖和被束缚的胳膊都在打着颤，约翰却一直在等那个可以逃开一些的机会。  
终于一次在抽离后，野兽的阴茎在约翰的股缝里打滑，重重擦过了约翰的会阴，约翰强压着快感和疼痛，在黑暗中爆发出惊人的力气翻身，手脚并用试图远离恶魔的身下。  
他爬开有半个身长后，野兽的怒吼在黑暗的空间中回荡着，巨狼像团焰火扑来，毫不留情地咬上约翰的后颈，约翰登时觉得就这样死了也好，却被对方生生拖回了刚刚被侵犯的姿势，约翰的手指在地上被磨破，后颈温热的血流开，野兽热切地舔着，像是要帮他清洁伤口。  
约翰终于开始求饶了，就在他不停激怒了这样的可怕怪物之后，用颤抖的哭腔不停地求饶，但怪物哪里可能听他的话。巨狼这一次把他从地上抱起，紧紧握着约翰的腰，把他摁在自己的肉茎上，极快地进出Omega被开发不久的穴口，并且慢慢在Omega里面成结。下身越来越涨疼的感觉对约翰很是陌生，但他每次一旦开口，都会是响亮的呻吟声，好像下一秒就会高潮那样，他最后一点尊严都要被自己击垮，现在他无法再承认自己期待野兽对他的所作所为了。

被Alpha锁住的感觉，不会有Omega觉得讨厌。约翰在巨狼温暖的怀抱中闭上眼喘息着，感受成结的阴茎在自己的体内不断搅弄他的生殖腔，摩擦他敏感的宫口。  
在野兽再一次咬住他的侧颈时，滚烫的精液冲刷着约翰窄小的甬道，Omega被取悦到不停地颤抖，数不清发生了多少次高潮，野兽旺盛的性欲让Omega招架不住，约翰在柔软的皮毛里抬不起头来，只有被操到全身软倒的份。  
他可能失去了意识，约翰想，因为他想不太起来结是什么时候打开的。  
野兽的alpha气味愈加清晰可辨，约翰绝望地想，这是结合快要完成的标志。  
他要被一头肮脏的野兽标记了。  
约翰在黑暗里呜咽起来，在野兽的粗喘声中，约翰的哭声显得弱小且绝望，但约翰没有放任自己哭太久，过了一会儿后野兽开始舔舐他的脸，试图把舌尖探进他的嘴里，约翰抬起被锁链束缚的手推开野兽靠近的吻部，他的手指擦过外露的牙，但约翰已经对恐惧感麻木了，只是在那被迫熟悉的滚烫肉刃贴上他的大腿内侧后，他才又发起抖来。  
这一次的进入没有任何障碍，但更让约翰绝望的是，这次进入也对他没有任何不适，在野兽的阴茎在他身体里跳动的时候，约翰甚至开始觉得就该是这样了。  
他深呼吸着，想要分散自己的注意力，野兽的呻吟和吼声就在他耳畔，他觉得自己一定是疯了，才会想到要同他说话。  
“你能……”约翰咬着下唇忍住一次呻吟，“听懂我说话吗？”  
野兽的动作缓了下来，约翰能感受到对方的犹豫，约翰不知道自己该不该继续开口的时候，野兽又继续舔他的脸颊，这一次约翰没有推开它，而是闭上眼睛等它结束。  
等野兽又专心操弄他的下身，开始第二次成结的时候，约翰经历了一次小高潮，他抓着巨狼颈部柔软的皮毛，在它了然地压下身子来的时候，约翰把高潮时的哭喊都埋了进去。  
等约翰缓过之后，他身体里的结已经很大了，野兽的抽插被结限制得很有限，约翰下意识放松着身体，但退一寸就意味着野兽进一寸，约翰已经没有任何力气继续抵抗了，他必须放弃最后的尊严：“求你了，先等等——这样下去不行的。”  
这次野兽并没有任何缓下的意思，它急切地舔着约翰的身体，约翰被粗糙的舌苔刮得生疼，他没有躲避，而是尽力忍受所有，他已经承担不起任何愤怒和冲动行为所带来的后果了。  
“我会被你操坏的，求你了。”  
约翰不停哭求着，在结完成之后，野兽的侵犯终于停下了，但那热切的舌头还缠在约翰的脖子上，一次又一次刮过之前的齿印。这一刻对约翰来说算得上是温存了，筋疲力尽的他很快失去了意识，在黑暗中陷入了更深的黑暗。

约翰并不知道这种感觉是什么，毕竟他从没经历过。所以他只能作出一些合理的猜测，这些蚀骨灼心的欲望和恨意，应该就是名为结合的东西。  
这一次的结在野兽射精后并没有消失，约翰觉得肚子胀得要吐出点什么，现在他被肉刃和精液充满，只要巨狼稍稍移动身体，约翰都能感觉到那些浓稠的液体在他肚子里翻涌。  
现在他和他的Alpha野兽躺在一起休息，没有打开的结仅仅是为了保证Omega可以受孕，约翰深信人类无法怀上巨狼的孽种，但生殖腔被野兽操透后死死锁住，时间每流逝一点，约翰的深信不疑就动摇了一些。  
现在那头野兽闻起来是那么的好，约翰大脑里不受他控制的部分早已缴械投降了，约翰正在接受他被巨狼操到服服帖帖的事实，他在黑暗中把头枕在野兽的胸口，他发现有关抗击狼群的记忆已经开始显得遥远了，而与领主的婚约更像是错觉。  
“你终于操够了，”约翰叹息的语气已经没有了任何气力，“所以现在你打算杀了我吗？”  
巨狼的反应是把正在缩退的结往约翰体内顶了顶，约翰感觉很多精液从自己穴口流了出来，如果现在有人能摁一下他的小腹，约翰敢说一定能涌出来更多。  
结合后的Omega安静又顺从，在Alpha野兽退出来之后，约翰没有再试图合拢双腿，他保持着被操过的姿势，一根手指也懒得动。  
只是接下来的事让约翰怎么也没有料到，他甚至在永远不知疲倦的野兽再次进入的时候抱着它的脖颈，下身连象征性的紧绷都无法做到，直接让野兽滑到了底，一口气操进了不久前成结的位置。而约翰这时才后知后觉地收紧了小腹，但仅仅只是让他与野兽之间的性事变得更舒服。  
约翰甚至说服了自己，这么做只是为了让巨狼快点结束而已，他催眠自己没有任何享受的部分，这些肮脏的行径只是为了保护自己。  
但他在抱着那温暖柔软的野兽皮毛大声呻吟着的时候，他再也没办法欺骗自己了，被Alpha标记的下场就是这样，变成一个心甘情愿的婊子，连野兽的侵犯也能甘之如饴。这或许是他杀了太多狼的报应，被迫和其中一头畜生交媾，让野兽的精液射满他的肚子。  
“我们……我们改天再做好吗？我今天真的不行了……”  
约翰一边说一边将巨狼抱紧，他被Alpha的阴茎颠到全身的骨头快要散架了。  
“或者让我休息一会儿也行……就一会儿就行……”  
约翰的手指和狼毛绞在一起，他在黑暗中寻找狼的吐息，用柔软的嘴唇贴了贴对方锋利的牙齿。  
狼的动作终于冻住了一般停下了。约翰在黑暗中感受到了对方的视线，他从Alpha的阴茎上脱开来，直起腰身，用鼻尖碰了碰对方的。  
约翰知道自己的行为意味着什么。他现在最厌恶的东西变成了自己，妥协于结合的情热与酸痛的身体，通过触碰承认了对方的Alpha地位。  
但至少这一次，野兽让约翰如愿以偿了。


	2. 狼族

约翰醒来的时候能看见光了，他盯着光源，过了一会儿才看清那是一盏可怜的油灯，里面的燃油几乎见底。约翰揉了揉眼睛坐起来，发现身上盖着不知道哪里来的毯子，他依旧躺在地上，身下垫了很多层柔软的兽皮，而四周的环境看起来比起监牢更像是一个山洞，可能是由于距离洞口太深所以感受不到外面的空气和阳光，又或者洞口被堵上了。  
约翰发现手腕被铁链勒出的伤痕也被仔细包扎过了，他甚至没有继续戴着镣铐，约翰压抑着胸口剧烈起伏的情绪，从地上爬起来，将毯子裹在身上，朝着出口的方向蹑手蹑脚地走去。  
事情当然不会有那么简单，经过了一个转角，借着微弱的灯光，看到巨狼趴在洞口的位置睡觉，约翰想要出去必须爬过去，或者找另外一条路。  
即便约翰深知跑出洞口后那个瞬间他就会被狼群团团围住，再被撕成碎肉，此时此刻约翰也宁可接受如此凄惨的死亡，而不是被一头Alpha怪物整晚整晚地强暴。  
约翰攥紧了毯子的边角，尽可能悄无声息地前进着，他的眼睛很快适应了稍暗的光线，现在他能看清巨狼胸口那些柔软的毛随着呼吸浅浅起伏的模样。  
只要绕过它，就能逃跑了。  
但很快，就在约翰发现自己不可能迈过这庞然大物的同时，他的身体因为靠近Alpha而蓦地从深处涌出一阵天然的酸软之感。约翰几乎要因此跪在地上了，直到现在他才注意到自己的腿到底有多软，而身上被留下的伤口仍疼得钻心。  
我办不到的。约翰吞咽着口水，继续试探着靠近他的Alpha。  
就在约翰试图从巨狼的身子上翻过，手指碰到那些柔软温暖的皮毛时，发现巨狼其实在假寐已经太晚了。  
约翰直接尖叫出声，他挣扎间弄掉了手腕上包扎好的绷带，巨狼对此开始怒吼，他锋利的爪子小心挑起地上散开的绷带，举到约翰面前要他重新绑好。  
约翰虽然害怕，但还是拒绝了对方的好意，之前巨狼是怎么对他的约翰绝不会忘记，现在又怎么会接受一个野兽的示好。  
他已经被标记了，约翰·华生和野兽完成了结合。  
约翰想到这里，鼻头就开始发酸，他向山洞深处退了几步，只为对方不能靠近他。  
巨狼完全没有昨天那样穷追不舍，它只是在距离约翰几个步长的地方来回踱步，那条巨大的尾巴一直在他身后扫来扫去。  
约翰和巨狼都在冷静地观察对方，伺机而动。现在约翰明白巨狼无意杀他，但也绝无意放他自由。  
难道说婚约的事狼群也会听说并加以利用吗？约翰心里一惊，虽然这解释了很多事，但也绝无可能，毕竟这件事刚刚公布不到三日，连有关的传言还没有多少呢，狼群怎么可能为此设下约翰·华生不一定会中的圈套呢？  
“你留着我又有什么用呢？”约翰用沙哑的嗓音试图套话，“难道我能为你们狼群繁衍后代吗？”  
巨狼扫来扫去的尾巴卷了卷，除此之外没有任何表达。  
“我知道了，我是你的泄欲工具吗？所以你们狼群根本没有Omega，还是单单你没有伴侣？”  
巨狼这次喷了喷鼻息表示不可理喻，并且试图靠近了一些。约翰又暴露了战士规避伤害的本能，他的后背紧紧贴着洞窟的墙壁，慢慢地向更远处移动。  
突然巨狼像是想到了什么，它转过头离开了山洞，还没等约翰追过去看发生了什么时，它又拽着一个兽皮包裹的行囊回来了，里面是蓄满水的水囊和一些肉干。  
约翰舔了舔嘴唇，而巨狼不停带着水和食物靠近约翰，如果约翰逃开就是拒绝了补给——但人在又渴又饿的状态下是没办法反抗的。  
约翰说服自己姑且试一试：在够到那些东西之后，他低声警告对方别再靠近了，一把抓起水囊扭开盖子，大口大口地吞咽起来。

好在巨狼看起来听懂了警告，但当他支起上身坐在原地，那些分析的光芒又从他满含冰冷杀意的眼神中闪烁不停时，只有约翰自己知道，他握着水囊的手指紧张到微微抽搐。但他实在是太渴了，在交媾进行了一天一夜的此刻，哪怕他明白这些举动与人类试图饲养牲畜没什么两样：给予食物和水，借机靠近，在最开始的彻底伤害后企图建立什么信任关系。  
可惜人类和野兽并不能交换立场，否则就该知道这有多么可笑，在人类的世界里，退让并不意味着接受被统治的地位，而仅仅意味着他想活下去而已。  
所以当巨狼猛地抬起巨大的爪子摁在约翰的肚子上，试图抓下他身上的毯子时，已经把水喝了大半的约翰握紧了坚硬的水囊，用尽力气狠狠砸向巨狼的眼睛。  
但那头野兽连一声哀嚎也无，而约5翰被冲击震酸的双手就那样握着被它充当武器的东西，眼睁睁看着巨狼张开了它的血盆大口咬碎了革质的水囊。  
此刻已如同破布一般的东西被野兽甩头丢进了角落，几星水珠缀在它的吻缘，巨狼的目光中透出了穷凶极恶的欲望，而Omega后背靠着墙，只有这样他才不会因为双腿发软滑坐在地。

似乎在狼的认知中，补充水分后，交媾是理所应当的。  
在油灯昏黄的光芒照射下，约翰第一次看清野兽腿间弹出的巨大性器，同人类男性的阴茎大同小异，不过几乎有成人小臂那么粗长。明明知道昨晚在自己身体肆虐的就是这个凶器，在亲眼看到之后，Omega依然忍不住自己恐惧的眼泪，他紧紧夹住双腿，不停为了自己刚刚无效的攻击道歉。  
“求求你，只要不是那个，你想做什么都好，”让狼群恨之入骨的神射手低声下气地哀求着，“我真的不行了。”  
巨狼听得一清二楚，但他只是用爪子轻轻压住Omega，歪着头强迫Omega露出后颈让自己舔了舔。但在今天，这一动作的意味和昨晚有本质的不同——被压在地上的Omega几乎在几下舔舐中慢慢张开了腿，Alpha刺激他Omega的结合印记，那么Omega根本不会拒绝回应。  
约翰在让他意识模糊的舔舐下只能强撑着半眯的眼睛，眼睁睁看着野兽充血肿胀的阴茎对准了他张开双腿之间，而他甚至没有力气感觉紧张或恐惧了，只有Alpha不断挺进时的疼痛。  
“好痛……好痛啊……”Omega哭着呻吟，手也缠上了Alpha的脖子。巨狼的呼吸喷进了Omega的领子，它舔了一下约翰的侧脸，看到约翰仍然目不转睛的看着他们交合的位置，巨狼就用尾巴扫了一下最近处的油灯，灯光一下暗淡许多，房间角落的最后一盏成为了唯一的光源了。”  
但看不真切的Omega果真有些放松了，约翰自愿调整着下身的位置和角度，当巨狼的肉刃又重又快地贴着肠壁擦进他的生殖口时，约翰就会稍稍拱起小腹，让Alpha一下插到最里面。  
若是让外人看见，大概只会觉得是巨狼的阴茎太大，把约翰操到小腹都顶起。  
但约翰知道如果他的Alpha乐意，他可以被巨狼操到下半身悬空，完全仰仗着屁股里的阴茎保持平衡。只是那样的话相当一部分重量就会压在同阴茎顶部交触的宫口，Omega会因为过激的刺激高潮到停不下来的。毕竟当Alpha的肉刃重新回到他身体里时，约翰有关昨晚的记忆不停地冒出来，有些事不过是重蹈覆辙。  
但更多的远不止重蹈覆辙那么简单，约翰被巨狼推挤着压倒在那些层层叠叠的兽皮上后，就被巨狼死死压在身下操干，约翰觉得自己的骨盆都要被巨狼撞碎了，而下流的交媾声不绝于耳，听起来约翰身体里被填满了粘稠的精液。  
或许这就是事实，Omega昨夜接受的那么多次射精，还都好好在身体里存着呢。  
约翰的意识或许又神游远了，在巨狼插进了最深处，用阴茎引导着他扭动腰身的时候，Omega没有一点反抗，更准确的说，Omega全心全意地配合着Alpha，很快Omega就掌握了节奏和幅度，让Alpha深浅交替地操他下流的生殖腔。  
最后在Alpha的阴茎用力顶着他的宫口射精的时候，约翰尖叫着高潮了，他呻吟着无意义的字句，但每一个都不是拒绝的音节。  
之后约翰得到了一些喘息的时间，他的脸埋在野兽毛绒绒的胸口，呼吸着让他安心的Alpha气息，过了很久才反应过来自己到底在做什么，但他没有力气再爬开了，只能把头扭过去远离巨狼的气息。  
也就是这时候，约翰意识到了一件可怕的事实，如果他再这样下去，很快就要失去自己了。

距离他们抓回夏洛克的Omega已经过去了两周的时间了。  
黎明即起，在丛林之中有位身着层层叠叠深灰色礼服的男人，正站在一处隐蔽的地穴入口。他的身边聚集着同样深灰色的狼群，在狼群骚动起来的时候，男人拾起一旁岩石上早就备好的外套，拉开了地穴的入口处沉重的铁门。  
准备一个这样的地方实在是太简单了，男人想，但让那头野兽进去实在是有些难。  
一头巨狼从地穴窄小的洞口缩着身子挤了出来，周围的狼群即刻夹着尾巴后退开了好几步，巨狼甩了甩身上粘着的露水，与此同时，它身后的铁门被重重地合上。  
男人把手上的外套递了上去，巨狼从喉咙深处发出了威胁的怒吼，周围的狼群四散而去，只有那位不该出现在深林中的男人依旧气定神闲。  
“忘了自己是谁吗，夏洛克？”  
巨狼突然弓起了背，看上去像是准备进攻，但实际上它深黑色的皮毛开始迅速消退，苍白的皮肤开始显露，他的骨骼和獠牙都开始缩小软化，利爪慢慢化为修长的手指，从泥土里再次直立的时候，野兽变成了人类，只有那头不羁的黑色卷发和依然冰冷的眼神能叫人看出他与那巨狼的相似之处。  
黑色卷发的男人一把抢过外套穿上，在一道道晨光穿过树叶的缝隙打过来的时候，他身上的伤口分外耀眼。  
深灰色的男人未置一词，但仅仅是皱了皱眉头，就能让名叫夏洛克的男人剑拔弩张。  
“怎么，不再冷嘲热讽我的自残行为了？”  
“如果是为了保护自己的Omega，这远称不上是自残，而是对自己Alpha本能颇有技巧的干涉，我的弟弟。”  
“是的，麦考夫，在你本可以带他远离我的情况下。”2  
夏洛克赤着脚在森林中穿行，他走得很快。奇特的是，衣着臃肿的深灰色男人移动得也很快，他追上了自己的弟弟。  
现在他们要回到临时的营地中去。  
而有关那位地牢中Omega的事，麦考夫已无力与夏洛克再起争执。

一切早在数年之前就发生了，夏洛克本该如期而至的Omega伴侣迟迟没有现身，他们搜寻着丛林草原同族，甚至拜访了鲜有联系的沙漠甚至冰原的族群，都没能找到属于夏洛克的Omega。  
如果再找不到的话，身为Alpha的夏洛克根本挺不过接下来的兽化发情期。  
就在麦考夫相信他命运多舛的胞弟要把生命在被迫化狼的发情热中燃烧殆尽的时候，他想到了人类，那个看起来和他们有一点像，但弱小得多的东西。  
果真一旦找对了方向，问题的答案就水落石出，接下来就是如何带走属于他们的Omega了。  
麦考夫不喜欢人类，更何况Omega本身对人类来说也是弥足珍贵的配偶，他和夏洛克从未想过交涉，他们的存在不能暴露，于是只有带着狼群冲击他们选定的目标。  
但就在那个Omega单凭一人之力杀了那么多的狼之后，麦考夫的看法改变了，站在人类的立场上，这个Omega是坚韧的，这样的品德值得尊敬，但也大大增加了他们带走他的难度。  
而夏洛克的态度更让人恼火，他看起来心不在焉，好像那位背着长弓的金发Omega不是他的所有物那样。夏洛克放任他的Omega去屠戮他们的族群，若那Omega不是Alpha头狼既定的妻子，他的下场就是被狼群撕得粉碎。  
所以最后狼完全占据了主导，不能压抑的情热下，夏洛克甚至在没有月亮的白天被迫兽化，狼形的他循着Omega的气味找到了他，接下来发生的事，也就是这整整两周来的事，让他们兄弟俩根本不愿面对——夏洛克在阴暗的地牢里，对着一位手无寸铁的人类Omega肆意发泄着被囚困了数年的欲望。  
夏洛克早就被警告过了，在不能克制的情热下，他们会被迫失去理智，夏洛克一直以来都控制得很好，却对自己自信过头了。  
最开始的时候夏洛克同野兽无异，经历了结合和难以计数的交媾之后，夏洛克终于逐渐找回了发情期兽化后对身体的控制权。  
这也是为什么分明在发情期已经临近尾声的时候，他身体上的伤口反而多了起来，弱小人类的手指和牙齿没办法伤害兽化的夏洛克，能动得了他的只有自己。  
但夏洛克明白这于事无补，除了强制根本没有任何办法带走他的Omega。  
好在狼可以通过交媾来增强对Omega伴侣的支配，这也是发情期兽化的目的之一，他们千百年来所仰仗的传统。  
快到目的地的时候，一路都一言不发的夏洛克突然开口：“我让你准备的东西都安排好了吗？”  
“当然，今天你就可以带约翰离开那个地穴了。”  
“别那么叫他。”  
“那我该怎么称呼他，我们抓回来的那个Omega？哦，不对，是你抓回来的Omega。”  
夏洛克不用回头也知道麦考夫满脸都是得逞的笑，在夏洛克走远之前，他听到麦考夫问他那个被他抓回来的Omega是不是怀孕了。  
“你们结合后的气味变了，夏洛克，我想我得恭喜你了。”  
夏洛克的回应是消失在了丛林的更深处。

约翰·华生已经忘记自己有多久没见过太阳了，以至于他刚从林中小屋里醒来的时候，只觉得今天的火把有些太亮太暖了。  
之后他更加仔细地观察了自己所处的环境：没有巨狼，周身的摆设虽然简陋但都井井有条，怎么看都是人类生活的环境。这是否意味着他已经被救出了从最黑暗原始的深林，难道他的伙伴真的找到了关押他的山洞，把他带到了一个新设的落脚点？  
约翰来不及再做假设，他现在只想见到同类。当翻身离开了床榻，他只觉得手脚的锁链只是还没有找到锁匠帮忙打开而已。推开门是洒满阳光的小院落，从脚下到院门用灰白的岩石片铺成了一条迂曲的小路，院子里甚至有开垦过的痕迹，有些地方已经长出了草药的幼苗——若不是院落外围满了野狼，约翰真的以为自己被林中游侠拯救了。  
不同于不停冲击城镇的灰色狼群，它们是极少被目击的深黑色的狼群，传言比灰色的更凶狠也更灵活，毕竟它们和巨狼是一个颜色。约翰开门的动静让狼群从戒备状态直接调整成战斗状态，一个个对着院落弓起背，无数双眼睛死死盯着约翰。约翰却没有躲避的意思，就像狼群并不打算涉足这个小小的院子。  
现在约翰终于有些意识到了什么不太对的地方，比如为何这个小屋的门要做得出奇的大，为什么为数不多的家具四处可见抓痕，为什么为他准备的粮食仍旧是罕见的野猪肉。  
毕竟狼群出现后，再也没有猎人敢深入森林去猎野猪了。  
约翰就那样靠在门上，他开始数到底有多少狼，计算他需要多少时间和多少支箭。但这件事本身没有太多意义，约翰只想久违地晒晒太阳，小院难得在林地开出来一片空地，阳光能毫无折损地洒在约翰身上。  
没办法逃跑，至少不能在狼群围攻下逃跑，没有方向和武器，没有可以与狼匹敌的坐骑。  
当约翰想到目前应该先确认这个小屋的周边环境，他转身开始绕着这个小屋走，狼群开始骚动，同样跟上他的脚步，在院子围栏的外沿走起来。见约翰没有停下的意思，其中一匹狼开始仰头嗥叫，很快，狼群都开始嗥叫，像是呼唤什么回来。  
约翰身上出了很多冷汗，他太久没有走过这么长的路了，腿脚都有些发软，房子处于临终森林一片小丘的顶处，四面都是有狼群守候的森林，有些在阴影里休息，有些则死死跟着约翰。  
等约翰再次回到小屋正面的时候，他注意到那篇树林开始骚动起来，空气里弥漫着他熟悉的气味。  
Alpha。  
约翰从刚刚开始被强行无视的某部分突然因为这气味而剧烈躁动起来，随之而来的是小腹紧紧一沉。那些本来休息充分的肌肉重新酸软起来，就连约翰之前冷静的意识和分析也被搅成一滩浑水，现在他只想拉开小屋的门躲进去，却怎么也移不开视线，毕竟森林中那些颤动已经距离他越来越近了。  
他的Alpha拖回来一头奄奄一息的母鹿，新的猎物，约翰想。  
狼群并未试图觊觎巨狼的猎物，等着首领后爪一蹬直接跃进了它们看守的院子，之后才四散进了森林。  
可怜的母鹿被丢在地上，巨狼没有要它的命，约翰不明白为什么巨狼总喜欢做这么残忍的事情，不肯给它的猎物一个痛快的了断。事到如今是他们第二次在阳光中对视，而约翰已经不会像是第一次瑟瑟发抖使不出力气了。  
“这些都是为我做的吗？”约翰冷笑着问，“你真的以为这样行得通？”  
巨狼听到了问话，用还沾着鹿血的舌头舔了舔约翰的侧脸，之后再用湿漉漉的鼻子顶着他的心口，要他回屋里去。  
约翰明白巨狼现在已经不是单纯泄欲了，他已经被巨浪视作伴侣，甚至肯为他准备出一个人类意义上的“家”，以为这样约翰会比在那个昏暗的山洞里表现得更加配合。

但事实上，面对那张床铺上所能发生的所有事，约翰的确已经不怎么反抗了。现在只要那头巨狼喷着粗重的呼吸兴奋地压在他身上，约翰就会自觉地打开大腿，减少不必要的疼痛和伤痕，而且现在的Alpha巨狼并不会同最开始那样不知餍足地干上一整晚，而是在一轮结束后癔症发作那样开始自残，等巨狼浑身是伤地恢复平静后，它会头也不回地离开。  
约翰不知道对方在哪里过夜，只觉得狼走得太匆忙，让他的房间瞬间变得有些冷，第一晚约翰追了出去，月光下，院外四下都是绿莹莹的眼睛。  
约翰有了太阳和月亮之后，开始记录时间的流逝。在他被带出到外面第七天的时候，约翰心里有个声音开始说服他放弃这么做，毕竟没有太大意义——只不过是记录了他被迫与恶狼交媾过多少个夜晚而已。  
不只是约翰意识到了自己不怎么反抗了，巨狼在性事中也逐渐变本加厉起来，从一开始从正面像人类那样交合，到后来直接野兽那样后入，现在巨狼已经学会抓着约翰的两条腿让他坐进自己怀里。约翰浑身赤裸地沉浸在巨狼腹部柔软温暖的皮毛中，只要巨狼用这个姿势进入了他之后，就算再没有什么束缚限制着他，约翰也完全没有任何力气逃跑。  
他的双脚都不能沾到地面，手里攥着的是巨狼腹部的软毛，约翰被操到舒服的时候，只觉得自己在一张柔软的毯子里，暖暖的要睡着了。  
而如果巨狼改变主意，保持着插入的姿势带着约翰离开床垫站起来操弄他的话，约翰尽力垫脚也无法支撑自己，最后只能被巨狼用前肢架在怀里，无处着力的双腿随着巨狼每次用力的撞击在半空中颤抖。  
后来约翰挣扎的时候，是巨狼带着他到院子里在月光下成结，约翰并不介意被压在湿冷的泥中，他只是害怕那些鬼火一样莹绿的狼眼，狼群从不移开眼睛，约翰看不出狼群的情绪与态度，在狼群的围观下，他难得重新感到了羞耻，只是在高潮时意识神游的间隙，他感觉自己已经不再是人类，而是变成了一头母狼，像野兽那样接受野兽的性爱。  
约翰更不愿承认的是，他记得多少个夜晚他从院子中起身，想的不是要回到屋子里去，而是不想要他的Alpha离开。  
他甚至逐渐忘记了自己作为战士的特质，而是不停向这具湿漉柔软的Omega身体妥协，习惯了巨狼对他每一处敏感点的挑弄。  
约翰内心深处无比恐惧，却也在安慰自己，总之不能再变得更糟了不是吗？  
直到他发现自己不知何时已有了身孕。


	3. 出逃

Omega从那之后愈加温顺，而Alpha对他的看管也愈加松懈，约翰很快就摘掉了手腕上的锁链。之后他装作行动不便的样子，想骗巨狼把脚上的锁链也摘下来，却被野兽识破被摁在床上，Alpha不顾他怀有身孕狠狠地操了他一次。  
也就是那次之后，约翰不再试探巨狼的反应，每次在巨狼靠近都试着主动一些，再主动一些，或许是这样有了成效，巨狼回来的逐渐越来越晚，甚至在有好些天都不会回来，放心地让约翰自己留在小屋里。但围着小屋的狼群从没有离开过，如果约翰想要离开，必须想出战胜狼群的办法。  
最后，约翰把他的希望放在了巨狼带回来的那头母鹿身上。那天巨狼没有杀死母鹿，约翰就趁巨狼不在家的时候为母鹿包扎了腿部的伤口。巨狼发现这件事之后并没有任何表示，约翰认为这就是默许自己可以照顾这头母鹿，等她养好伤再让她离开。  
但母鹿的速度没有办法比狼更快，更别提带一个成年男人离开，约翰必须有一副长弓才行，如果无法有效压制进攻的狼群，他只会带着母鹿一起去送死。  
一个偶然的机会，约翰发现巨狼带回来的野猪肉有些时候会连着肌肉的筋理，慢慢收集起来可以做一根还算合格的弓弦。因为巨狼已经不在白天出现了，所以他的计划隐瞒的很好，弓弦被他严丝合缝地塞在床缝里，而他也早已找好了弓身，只要他拆掉一个属于栅栏的长木棍就好，而箭更加简单，只要挑出那些又细又长的树枝就好，箭头不能再挑剔了，磨尖的头段只能通过瞄准眼睛造成杀伤力。  
等约翰和他的母鹿都差不多准备好的时候，约翰藏在灰烬里的箭已经有三四十支那么多了，而他的脚链也在数天前被巨狼亲手拆下——那晚巨狼甚至都没有出手碰他——约翰现在只差一个箭袋和一个没有巨狼的清晨。  
距离约翰被掳走已经过去三个多月，由于长期被囚禁，缺乏锻炼的约翰比之前清瘦了很多，连本不该怎么明显的小腹都鼓了起来。约翰深知自己肚子里怀着怪物，只有早点回到自己同族身边，把肚子里的怪物拿掉，约翰才能安心。毕竟若是真的将它生下来，很可能到时候要约翰自己亲手杀死一个会啼哭的婴孩，约翰承受不来这个。

但现在还不是想这个的时候。  
巨狼已经有两个晚上没有回来了，这一晚约翰一夜未眠，太阳尚未升起的时候，他走到院子里，脚上的锁链发出熟悉的声响让院子里母鹿直接醒来，她在稀薄的晨光里睁大了温柔的双眼看着约翰，仿佛在对约翰说，就是现在了。  
约翰简单扫了眼围在院子周围的狼群，清晨的狼群有一多半在休息，他回到房间扯了一块兽皮，很快就做成了一个简易的箭袋，等把早就准备好的弓箭都好好背在身上之后，他才推开了门，大步走了出去。  
有几匹狼站了起来，太阳还没能从林子里升起来，空气还有些冷，狼的毛看起来很湿很重，约翰牵着母鹿走到了院子门口，第一次的打开了那个门。  
在门尚未开出一掌宽的时候，第一声狼嗥已经出现了，约翰发现自己的腿还在抖，他翻身骑上母鹿，用腿夹紧母鹿的身子，用仍在发抖的手架起了第一支箭。  
他紧张得就像他第一次学会用弓，粗砺的弓身已经被他用兽皮磨过了，现在他竟觉得滑得有些握不太住，是手里发了太多冷汗的缘故，约翰想着，第一支箭离弦之后就直接戳进了地面。围上来的狼群显然没有受到震慑，却因为约翰是他们头狼的伴侣迟迟无法下手，只能通过恐吓母鹿来限制约翰的移动。  
在架起第二支箭之后，约翰吐气间就射瞎了其中一匹狼的眼睛，而也就是在其他狼群闪避约翰瞄准的方向时，母鹿找准了缺口蹬起她有力的后腿跃出了狼群的包围，并且在之后开始夺命狂奔，约翰压低身体贴紧了鹿，他回头看见那些快要扑上来的狼，立马又直起身子拉满了弓。  
几箭下去，追击的狼选择了绕道，穿梭在树林间追捕约翰，一来约翰无法在树木遮挡的情况下哎瞄准它们，二来约翰无法同时注意到自己两侧的情况。  
约翰已经看不太清那个小屋了，他觉得自己距离自由已经很近很近了，直到他或许是第十三次拉弓的时候，弓身在他掌心裂开，直接将他的右手绷得血肉模糊。他一个不稳摔下了地，而母鹿眨眼间就消失得无影无踪。  
这场追逐终于结束了，属于他Alpha的狼群把约翰团团围住，约翰第一次距离那些罕见的黑狼如此之近，他的右手还在流血，为首的狼在确认了他的气味后开始舔舐他的掌心，最后嗥叫起来。  
他们仍然想找巨狼来带他回去，但巨狼迟迟没有现身，毕竟太阳已经升起来了，约翰闭着眼等待，如果他这次被捉回去，他深知等待自己最好的结局就是地牢，除非还有什么别的更可怕的东西在等着自己。  
或许狼群也知道它们等不到它们的头狼了，为首的黑狼咬住了约翰的前臂，在约翰以为自己要被撕碎的时候，黑狼只是在不伤害约翰的前提下企图拉他回去。  
他的Omega身份和他肚子里的小怪物或许救了他一命。约翰想。  
早知道这样，他早就该大摇大摆走出那间院子，事到如今，狼群对他的看管形同虚设，约翰寻得了方向远离着那间巨狼为他们准备的小屋，在身后跟随着他的黑狼越来越少。  
他走了整整一天才离开了森林，抛弃了他的种群。  
是的，除了逃亡，约翰心里居然想到了另一个词来形容这次他梦寐以求的成功。  
当他最终出现在人类设立在森林边缘的哨兵所前，有几位士兵吃惊地将他迎进屋子之后，约翰发誓从现在开始，他绝不会再靠近森林一步。

约翰·华生从昏睡中醒来的第一件事就是喝一碗热汤，他已经受够了冷溪水和野猪肉了。  
得到消息的领主派来他的私人医官为约翰治疗，在约翰狼吞虎咽的时候，医官正一脸阴郁地站在他的床头：“很高兴能看到您这么有食欲，华生大人。”  
“谢谢，医官大人。”  
欲言又止的医官看到约翰并未停下进食来同自己说话，所以他清清嗓子，艰难地开口：“我对您的遭遇深感同情，但有些事我想领主大人会非常关心的……我需要您告诉我，同您结合的Alpha是什么，华生大人。”  
约翰咀嚼的速度慢下来了，他的手又伸向了面包篮，撕下了新的一块面包。  
“你也看到了吧，那些伤口，你看到的就是真相。”约翰的手下意识地挠了挠缠在脖子上的绷带，那下面有他的结合印记，就算他不畏惧谈论任何真相，但他也无法亲口说出自己被怪物标记了。  
“我明白了华生大人，我会如实回报给领主大人的。”  
“看来我和领主大人的婚约是没戏了，医官大人。”说完约翰发出了一声自嘲的冷笑，他很快就能喝完他的第三碗汤了，而现在他才意识到自己已经吃到嗓子眼了。  
医官退出去的时候没有任何表示，只是说了一句日安。  
约翰在医官离开的第二天就被城中的治安队带走了，斯坦负责押送约翰回到城镇，所以约翰才能明白到底发生了什么。  
因为肮脏的结合和肚子里的怪物，Omega将会被当作叛徒审判，但斯坦认为法官肯定会考虑到约翰射杀了那么多的狼。  
“或许领主只是生气了，但他会想明白的——我的意思是，如果事情真的变糟了，我们会捞你一把的。”

事态远比斯坦预估得要糟得多，Omega怀上怪物的消息不胫而走，愤怒的民众冲击了关押约翰的地方，城镇中的人们聚集在广场上，要求烧死约翰·华生。  
更糟糕的是，狼群开始重新冲击城镇，在约翰失踪的那天，所有狼群停下了攻击，而在约翰回来的第一天，巡逻兵又观察到了狼群活动的痕迹。  
试图为他辩白的斯坦等人被因为恐惧而失去理智的人们攻击，一时间没人关心奇迹生还的神射手，现在大家都相信约翰是邪恶女巫攻下城镇的一颗棋子。他们要在怪物的孩子诞生前杀死他们。  
约翰被毫无意外地宣判了火刑，知道这一结果的时候，约翰长长地舒了口气，毕竟还有相当一部分人相信应该把约翰送回森林，还给狼群，让它们永远离开这里。或许火刑不是最好的结果，但他发过誓绝不会进入森林，更何况约翰也的确不知道该拿肚子里东西怎么办。  
就算之前拼尽全力逃回了人类之间，他现在已经是个异类了。


	4. 通缉

约翰·华生不愿接受死亡。  
那天早上他得到了一杯葡萄酒，外加足量的熏肉与烤鸽子，从当初虚弱的状态恢复后，这是约翰第一次吃到真正让他感觉到活着的食物，佐餐的白面包上还有坚果碎，从厨房拿到这幽暗的地牢里，面包的内里仍保有潮湿的温暖，就像约翰胸口跳动的心脏。  
约翰·华生在吃了半只烤鸽子后坚定了活下去的意志，而从人类的手中逃脱无论如何也不该比从一个恶魔手里难。但这也不好说——约翰心底有个声音反对这一决定——毕竟恶魔和他的狼群从未想要杀死你。  
中午阳光正烈的时候，因为太阳的角度太高，正是地牢白天最昏暗的时候，约翰躺在那张连地穴的兽皮也比不上的草垫上静静等着士兵们。他的最后一餐只吃了八分饱，他甚至没有喝完那杯红酒，他知道锁链是珍贵的资源，不会随着自己一同焚烧。所以他仍留有一次机会，在行刑人把锁链拆下换成草绳并远离堆起的火堆后，约翰有从火焰中逃生的希望。

如果不是围观的人们将刑场围满，那约翰还会抱有希望。而这困境与当初林中小屋如出一辙，人群同狼群一样向他投来了锋利的眼神——那人们会像狼群一样选择放他走吗？  
人们为约翰让开一条通往死亡的路，他们低语着叛徒、荡妇之类的字眼，约翰充耳不闻。看来自己是在劫难逃了——直到他注意到了人群中一个让他毛骨悚然的眼神，他忍不住撇过头去看，却没在那些愤怒的陌生人中找到他所想的目标。  
或许他是疯了才会觉得他的Alpha会来救他。约翰自嘲现在不是做噩梦的时候，他已经回到了人类世界的中心，没理由不再努力一把。  
一切都如约翰预期那样进行，他赤脚踩上了被水淋湿的木柴——传说这么做是为了延长受刑人的痛苦——等着士兵为他解开锁链，他们把约翰捆得很紧，约翰没有丝毫反抗，因为多余的动作无非会让士兵再多加几圈固定。等他们都退到外围后点燃了火，约翰等了很久才用一块碎石片划开自己手腕处的绳子，火焰舔到了约翰的脚边，但人群中仍有很多人注意到了约翰上半身超出预期的活动范围。  
“他要逃跑了！”惊呼声此起彼伏，但士兵们都畏惧火焰，约翰感受到脚掌钻心的疼痛，他弓下腰去割腿上的绳子时，一个黑影跳入了火堆中。  
紧接着是隔绝了火焰的黑暗，陌生人将约翰卷入了自己黑色的斗篷中，在士兵要冲上去制止这一让他们摸不着头脑的情况是，火焰吞没了黑影，并吐出了大量的浓烟，所有人在呛咳出了泪水中看到了那影子缓缓倒下，只有火焰越烧越旺。  
为首的那个士兵赶忙跑去问主教是否要扑灭火焰，乱成一团的人群互相推搡着要靠近火堆一探究竟，而真正靠的太近的人畏惧被后面的家伙推进火里大声叫骂着，胆子大的人已经开始向火堆里投去石子了。  
就是没有人注意到，此时有两人背向人群聚集的方向离开，虽然他们都穿着再常见不过的粗布麻衣，但其中一人连草鞋也没有，受伤的脚在地上留下了斑驳的血迹。

鼎沸的人声在隔了几栋建筑后显得温和了很多，仿佛不远处举行的不是火刑而是庆典。从这场狂欢逃跑的两人靠在建筑物投下的阴影里拼命喘气，约翰这才想起了发疼的双脚，他脱力地滑坐在地上，死里逃生的他没有想要庆祝，现在他只想放声大哭。  
“火焰熄灭之前我们必须出城，”那个救他出来的陌生人用能掐疼约翰的手劲把他拽了起来，“否则他们就会发现你逃跑了，关闭城门，你到时还是死路一条。”  
你是谁，为什么救我，约翰的疑问一个都没问出口，他现在只有一句话想告诉这个声音低沉到能杀人的男人：“我一步也跑不了了，我的脚受伤了。”  
男人好像没有听到约翰说的话，他站在街角警惕地观察着周遭的情况，紧接着快速后撤到约翰身旁，蹲在约翰的脚边开始看那些粉红色的伤口。  
“你流血了。”  
“我说过我受伤了，我非常感谢你的好意，但如果你还想带着我逃跑的话，我劝你放弃这个念头吧。”  
男人又利落地站起来，看起来随时可以转身离开了，约翰一直没能看清他的脸，他只好抬头去仔细张望，只看见了一丛黑色卷发。  
少见的发色，所以不是本地人，但这也解释不了为什么他要救自己。  
还没等约翰再次开口，男人把他一把拽起横抱在怀里，约翰明白这样不是办法，但男人仿佛有使不完的力气，抱着他穿过了鲜有人走的几条小巷，最终停在了一栋民房前。  
“这里是你家吗？”  
“不，只是我找到的暂住的房子——我只是个旅人——我有很多问题想问你。”  
哦。约翰点点头。我觉得你的问题不会有我的多。

屋子应该属于一位搬家离开的商人，能带走的家具都已经被带走了，留下的只有笨重的  
柜子和方桌，几件破破烂烂的打扫工具。  
约翰坐在方桌上，受伤的双脚悬在空中，男人柜子里翻找什么东西，大概是药或者干净的布。  
“他们为什么要烧死你？”  
这个问题约翰实在没想到，这也太单刀直入了。  
“我们不该从询问身份和姓名开始吗？”  
“你是个死刑犯，我说过了，我是个旅人——”男人说到这停顿了一下，“你可以叫我夏洛克。”  
“好吧，夏洛克，奇怪的名字。我叫约翰·华生，我不介意你叫我死刑犯。”  
“所以他们为什么要烧死你，你怀孕了，你犯了什么罪，甚至要牵连你的孩子？”  
“我怀孕了，”约翰故作轻松地说下去，面对这个男人，他甚至潜意识里避重就轻，“我和城主有婚约在先，但孩子不是他的。”  
约翰意识到自己不想告诉夏洛克事实的真相，因为这可能是全城唯一一个因为不知道真相而选择同情他的人了，约翰想得到夏洛克的保护，那么他就不该多说。  
即便这样是欺骗。  
这个解释显然很难让这个叫夏洛克的男人接受，他烦躁地在屋子里走来走去，约翰见缝插针问了他一个问题：“所以你为什么要救我，单单因为我怀着孩子吗？”  
“……我只是好奇，我问了别人，他们说的毫无逻辑——他们说你怀着怪物。”  
那你该信任他们。约翰对这样的说法没有给予否认，他只是看着夏洛克的眼睛。  
夏洛克有一双让人无处遁形的眼睛，约翰却硬挺着不肯低下头。  
“那你接下来打算怎么办，我建议你跟我离开这里，去一个没有人想伤害你的地方……”  
“我不想留着肚子里的东西，”约翰斩钉截铁地打断了夏洛克的话，“如果我这么做了，或许人们就不会想要再伤害我了。”  
“然后城主大人也会重新接纳你？”  
约翰自然知道这件事没有多大把握，但也没料到夏洛克会如此出言讥讽，他抿紧了嘴，回击道：“不试试怎么知道？”  
“你喜欢他？”  
“不，但不是那么回事，跟那个没有关系，婚约在先……我不想谈这个了。”  
“但我要问清楚，你到底想要怎么做。”  
约翰不知道为什么有人会在救了你一命后还会显得如此惹人生厌，如果不是现在他仍能闻到衣服上那些焦灰的气味，他一定要问这同夏洛克到底有什么关系。

夏洛克找来了清水为约翰处理伤口，街上传来了士兵四处搜查的声音，等为约翰包扎好了伤口，他简单收拾了房间，不紧不慢带着约翰躲进了阁楼。很快士兵踹开了门，简单观望一圈就走了。约翰提心吊胆地听着士兵们远去的声音，狭窄的阁楼里，夏洛克仍没有要带约翰下去的意思，他们肩并着肩坐在阁楼的地板上。夏洛克突然问约翰是不是饿了，在得到一个点头后，夏洛克甚至一言不发就独自离开。  
但这次离开后，夏洛克回来的非常晚。约翰从破败的房顶缝隙里看到月亮升起来又落下去了，街上巡逻的士兵和交头接耳的居民都已经消失不见，连零星的虫鸣也听不到了——他以为夏洛克再也不会回来了。  
没有了夏洛克，他害怕走下阁楼，他的脚仍然疼得不敢沾地，现在全城的人大概都在找他，说不定夏洛克意识到这到底有多难之后，就放弃自己，继续踏上旅行了。  
约翰甚至开始后悔，他当初应该忍耐下双脚的痛苦同夏洛克离开的。

所以当夏洛克回来的时候，约翰在阁楼上低泣。  
约翰试图掩盖这些的时候，却适得其反，夏洛克手足无措地站在通往阁楼的楼梯上，他甚至连注视都让约翰觉得难过。  
“我知道一种药可以帮你……你可以摆脱你的孩子，再回到你的族群中。”  
夏洛克在安慰他。约翰为这个想法感到可笑，他点点头表示自己听懂了，他示意夏洛克可以过来。寒冷的阁楼里，约翰抱紧了主动靠近的夏洛克：“我不明白这些事为什么会发生在我身上，我甚至不想做Omega。”  
夏洛克不知道说什么，他甚至不知道该怎么做，只能像个雕塑一样愣在原地。当他试着收起手臂，学着对方的拥抱的样子时，约翰却已经将他推远了。  
“我很抱歉那么做……你是个Alpha，你没有告诉我。”  
Omega闻出来了什么，这让夏洛克有些紧张，他潜意识摸了摸脖颈，撇过头去。  
“你也没有问。”夏洛克有些遗憾自己没有及时完成那个拥抱，他转而把自己带来的食物递给约翰，一切同之前没有两样，只是他已没有了野兽的气味，于是现如今约翰已经不再惧怕自己了。  
这是他的孩子和他的Omega，只是现在他不能为怪物申辩，或许永远都不能。

经过夏洛克的照顾，约翰几天后就恢复了行走的能力，夏洛克甚至找来了一支拐杖给他，但藏匿在这里绝不是长久之计，夏洛克也露出对这城镇已经烦腻的模样，开始提起自己来的地方。  
“我们可以离开这里，这样我也能出门，你也不用辛苦照顾我了。”  
“现在出城需要的准备还有很多，时机到了我自然会和你说。”  
“你曾说过你知道的那种药……”  
“我也在准备了。”  
夏洛克冷冷打断了约翰的问话，接着用眼神告诉约翰如果没什么事的话，他就要去忙自己的事了。  
夏洛克不明白为什么事情对他来说有这么难，他不该成为一个注定和别人分享生命的Alpha，而就算成为了Alpha，也不该同一个不属于族群的Omega结合。事到如今他不知道如何与Omega相处，并且根本没有人可以帮他。愚蠢的麦考夫只会想着力量压制后的强夺，但约翰对夏洛克来说已不是强占后就能拥有的Omega，他反抗的意志远大于本能。  
不该有这么麻烦的。夏洛克只觉得他同约翰的关系每况愈下，或许他可以把被标记的约翰留在这个的世界，等自己需要的时候再来找约翰，并成为Omega一生挥之不去的噩梦。  
他为自己的想法感到可笑，杀掉约翰或杀掉自己分明就可以一劳永逸了，他还没愚蠢到会杀了自己，但也不愿意再碰约翰一根头发了。  
他必须做一件他从出生以来最不擅长的事，试着讨好，让别人真的喜欢上自己。

约翰知道夏洛克是个奇怪的Alpha，他不顾法律和既定的审判救自己逃出火场，并对之后的安排完全自作主张，约翰若是出现一点异议，Alpha的天性就显露出来：决不允许别人做自己的主。而约翰发现自己对这点并无任何不适，他喜欢听从夏洛克的指令，这让他觉得安心。  
但他从未对其他的Alpha有过这样的服从。约翰在心底翻涌的情愫被一直压抑着，但当夏洛克握着他的脚踝为他换药的时候，约翰完全没办法克制自己变红的脸。  
不管是否是因为那被救了一命的恩情，约翰已经遇到了真正属于他的Alpha，可他已经被怪物标记，并怀上了孩子。他甚至没办法开口对夏洛克说些什么，他连告诉夏洛克自己被什么上过的勇气都没有。  
见多识广的夏洛克会怎么说呢，他会不会好奇那怪物长成什么样子呢，问约翰同巨狼交媾是什么感觉呢，甚至想要看看约翰脖子上那可怕的结合印记，只为满足他那异于常人的好奇心。  
而且最让约翰无法理解的是，夏洛克找来的食物并非是市集上可以买到的黑面包和熏肉，而是野兔和鱼那样的食物，他肯定是反抗了不能进入森林的禁令，这样的确非常节省资金，但为何夏洛克每次都能安然无恙地回来呢。  
而且当时夏洛克在众目睽睽之下逃脱的手法约翰至今都没能完全明白，夏洛克说多少涉及了一些障眼法，在浓烟和火焰中，隐去身型没有想象中那么困难。  
而烹饪野兔和鱼对夏洛克来说就很困难了，他几乎弄不熟那些东西，最后约翰坚持由他来处理夏洛克带回来的东西，他解释自己也在森林中生活过很长一段时间了，这些东西弄起来可以说是轻而易举了。  
夏洛克对约翰的技术从一开始的不信任到后来的确信：“你不太擅长这个对吗？”  
“比你强一些，而且我们只是为了填饱肚子不是吗？”  
“但你需要更多更好的营养，毕竟你……还没能把你的孩子拿掉。”  
约翰不想提起这件事，他被迫沉默下来，等着夏洛克谈起别的话题。  
所以巧舌如簧的夏洛克又开始讲起自己是如何捉到这只野兔的，好像这个话题很有趣一样。  
约翰心不在焉地听着，等夏洛克讲到了他成功地捉住了兔子一家并放走了兔子那些年幼的孩子后，约翰叹了口气：“你不能永远都不问起我的Alpha是谁，为什么我不去找…他。”  
“很明显你恨他，并且不想谈。”  
约翰点点头，眼里很快就蓄满了泪水，他用掌根轻轻擦拭着溢出来的那些，夏洛克则递上了一块手帕。  
“我恨他，而这世界上我最想要做的事就是亲手杀了他。”  
“他强迫和你结合的。”  
约翰从他带着那一小队人马进入森林开始讲，再到昏暗的地牢，最后是从林中小屋逃脱，被实施火刑已经是微不足道的终曲。  
如果就那样烧死，什么也算不上。  
这听起来像是唬人的恐怖故事，约翰已经尽力简略了那些充满性和暴力的经历，当约翰泣不成声的时候，夏洛克终于完成了那个笨拙的拥抱。  
“约翰，我很抱歉你遇到那种事，我很抱歉。”  
约翰想夏洛克应该和他道歉——夏洛克本该在他遇到巨狼之前出现的，带他永远离开这个城镇，远离狼群和他的噩梦。  
就算一切都太晚了，约翰现在仍在他倾心的Alpha怀里，如果所有事都是错误，那么就算错上加错也好——他从夏洛克嘴唇上偷来一枚吻。  
夏洛克抱住他的手臂僵硬了，约翰在完成了亲吻后知道自己应该道歉，但夏洛克用另一个亲吻打断了他的抱歉。


	5. Chapter 5

接下来的事好像都顺理成章了一些，如果不是约翰早已被怪物标记，留下了怪物的种子。  
“不该这么做，夏洛克……”  
“没人会知道，甚至没人会在意的，约翰。”  
“……但我被标记了，”约翰躲避着对方询问的眼神，下定决心一般说道，“我是不是闻起来很恶心。”  
夏洛克呼吸一滞，他把约翰抱紧了一些：“没有的事，约翰。”  
约翰闻起来根本就是他的东西，不会比其他气味更好了，他却无法向约翰坦白，那个他厌恶的气味就是属于自己的。他希望他的拥抱能传达他的爱意，如果不够的话，他还会继续脱掉约翰的衣服。  
约翰的抗拒并没能产生任何效果，他被迫袒露了身体，从侧颈上可怕的咬痕，到浑身上下深浅不一的伤疤，约翰没有刻意遮蔽什么。昏暗的阁楼里，夏洛克温柔地亲吻着约翰身上那些伤痕，告诉约翰没有关系，最后他吻上约翰结合印记的时候，约翰用带着哭腔的声音问夏洛克，这是不是他真正想要的。  
“我想要你。”这是Alpha能给出最真诚的爱语。

这不是约翰第一次和Alpha做爱，却是他第一次和人类做。就算Alpha有再强壮的身躯，也无法同巨狼作比，约翰只觉得身上的男人温柔且处处小心，那修长的手指探进了他饱受折磨的后穴，约翰耻于自己热情并下流的反应。他的股缝已经被分泌的滑液浸湿了，他的生殖腔口还不停吸吮着夏洛克探入的指尖，经历过野兽的后穴并不会被手指轻易取悦，但遭受过折磨的肉体更抵挡不住温柔的爱抚和亲吻。  
约翰单单为了一个温暖的怀抱就能夹着腿高潮一次，如果再多一个亲吻，他就能如坠梦中。他不敢想自己这副样子会不会让Alpha觉得厌恶，但仅仅是现在他希望能享受其中。

对于夏洛克来说，这样的约翰他更是从没有见过。  
约翰在他怀里，他的心里仍是充满恐惧，但如今是害怕自己会被拒绝和抛弃的恐惧——约翰生怕自己不肯要他。面对这样的局面，夏洛克甚至能够感觉到自己体内沉睡的怪物要被嫉妒激醒了。夏洛克有意去咬那个属于他的结合印记，换来的时候约翰的抽噎和收紧的小腹。约翰湿热紧致生殖腔为夏洛克打开，即便是在孕期，Omega的身体对Alpha也有最大的包容力，夏洛克小心地没有插得太深，只是AO之间结合的魅力削弱了他的理智。  
夏洛克紧紧扶着约翰的腰胯不让Omega肚中的孩子被压到，但他的髋部却不停撞击着约翰的屁股，像之前每一次那样将约翰的屁股操得又红又肿。  
约翰终于在夏洛克的攻势下忘记了委屈和害怕，他引导着Alpha的手抚摸自己，从胸口到双腿之间，他喜欢夏洛克那双手的温暖和粗糙，喜欢指尖刮过乳尖带来的战栗。  
约翰身为一个大病初愈怀有身孕的Omega，无法像是其他Omega那样做上一夜，但Alpha像是缺少常识那样执意继续，在看出约翰小腹有些坠痛的模样之后，夏洛克终于肯从约翰身体里退出来，转而用约翰夹紧的双腿来发泄尚未消退的欲望。

最后他们肩并肩喘息着躺在阁楼里，夏洛克发现自己爱上了亲吻的感觉，野兽所没有的柔软嘴唇的确是人类特有的恩赐。足够柔软也足够敏感，能传达和接受所有的爱意。  
现在约翰温顺地靠在他身边，夏洛克和他十指相扣。  
“我们应该到森林里去——这里不安全，这里的人对你来说都很危险，约翰。”  
夏洛克能从他们接触的皮肤中感受到约翰传递过来的颤抖和恐惧。  
“森林里更危险，别是森林。”  
“如果去相反的方向，我们很可能被前后夹击，那样对我们来说非常不利。但如果到了森林，我发誓我会护你周全，约翰。”  
约翰想要发出一声冷笑，但他只是做不到，他侧过身来看着夏洛克，夏洛克没有躲避他的眼神：“你只是不知道它到底有多可怕，恐怕现在森林里全是那些黑狼，如果踏入那片林子一步，你就会被撕碎。”  
“不会的。”  
夏洛克是那么笃定。约翰皱着眉头，在想或许夏洛克真有什么神力，可以避开狼群的耳目。

最后约翰妥协的结果是找一间距离森林很近的废屋，因为狼群的进攻首先波及那些以森林为生的猎户，有些人早已离开，而另一些没来得及的已经死去。夏洛克立刻答应了他，并在当天下午就找好了合适的目标，在入夜之后，夏洛克带着约翰划了一艘小船，借城中河穿过小门来到了城外，当夏洛克淌着水把约翰抱上岸的时候，约翰发现夏洛克的目光在夜里也很亮。  
“我本来想为你找一匹马，但那就太引人耳目了，什么样的旅人会在买了一艘小船后又买了一匹马呢？”  
“你在发抖，夏洛克，你很冷吗？”  
“可能有一点。”  
夏洛克的语气很是轻快，牵着约翰的手提醒脚下可能把他绊倒的那些树根和石块，夏洛克在黑夜中的林地穿行如履平地，若不是抓住约翰的手握得非常紧，约翰不知道自己要摔倒多少次了。  
只是头顶那些打乱了月光的树影让约翰觉得浑身发冷，渐渐地约翰开始颤抖，仿佛只要再走一步，不知哪个阴影里就会扑出来那头巨兽，带走他和他的夏洛克。  
好在第一次升起的月亮还没有落下的时候，约翰就来到了夏洛克为他们找到的那间废屋。夏洛克给他指月光照射下城墙的瞭望塔，告诉约翰他们距离城镇并不遥远。  
“现在时间已经不早了，你需要好好休息。”夏洛克的脸颊涨红得像是发了烧，约翰便伸手去试他的体温，夏洛克只好解释自己身体好得很，只是终于带着约翰逃出了那些人类控制的城镇，他单纯为这件事感到快乐。  
“……那些人类？”  
“那些试图烧死怀孕的Omega的人类。”夏洛克立刻解释了自己不当的措辞，并且开始应了约翰的关心脱掉了自己的外袍，那件湿漉漉的长裤和浸满了河水的靴子拿到了壁炉前去烤干，现在夏洛克只穿着衬衫，赤着脚站在这间废屋里。约翰已经拉开了凳子坐下，他刻意不去看半裸的Alpha，而是打开了包袱取出一块抹布开始清理他们的餐桌。  
夏洛克自己发现了气氛有些奇怪，便问约翰是否有什么不满的地方，他可以等明天一早就出发去满足那些要求。  
晚上他会留下，因为他不会让约翰在夜晚的森林中独处。

他们挤在那张猎户之前随意搭建的床上，又窄又短，约翰尽量侧过身给更高大的Alpha留出更多的位置，但夏洛克却没有显出相应的谦逊来，他把约翰抱在怀里，将他压在背后的墙上，呼吸打在约翰的头顶，当约翰明显在小腹感受到了什么的时候，他已经快要睡着了，现在他在想是不是所有已结合的Alpha和Omega都是这样的，相拥而眠，然后在睡意朦胧中也会起了反应，并不顾一切地要解决这恼人的诱惑。  
“或许明天我该给自己找个别的地方过夜。”夏洛克感叹着，他嘴上道着歉，却没有任何歉意，反而让约翰为他打开双腿，好让他不该兴奋的部分到一个温暖的地方冷静下来。  
约翰呻吟了一声，之后发现这件事变得比第一次要顺利一些，而且感觉更好了。约翰为自己的反应感到脸红，他不知道自己的身体能如此适应。与当初他和那怪物一起的时候完全不同，那些卑劣的反应如今都变成了主动的殷勤，约翰舔了下嘴唇，他知道自己不该这么做，但还是像当初那样悄悄收紧了小腹，扭摆着臀部。  
“别。”夏洛克被爱欲浸泡过的嗓音低沉得像是刚从深渊中爬出的一样。  
约翰像是被烫到那样停下了——他以为他在做什么，像个婊子那样。  
“我不想弄坏你，约翰，所以别，没有其他的意思。”夏洛克亲吻着约翰的侧脸，轻咬着他的耳廓，“我说不出来我有多荣幸，你肯为我这么做……”  
“那我们就不谈了，夏洛克，”约翰红着脸打断了他，将腿又分开了一些，“你专心点继续。”  
夏洛克和约翰在床上都很安静，或许是城镇中四处巡逻的士兵给他们的留下的影响，或许他们两个都正好不擅长袒露自己的欲望和欣喜。夏洛克克制下的性爱被拉长，就算现在已经是后半夜，这意味着他们都得不到充足的休息，Alpha和Omega都没有要收敛的意思，在这张简易的单人床上肆意享受着彼此的身体。  
最后约翰感觉到有什么东西灌进来了，他反应了一会儿，意识到这是人类Alpha的高潮，人类的阴茎无法像狼那样成结，他以为之前是夏洛克为了礼貌没有那么做——毕竟约翰没有真的和Alpha睡过。  
他应该会怀上夏洛克的孩子才对，如果他肚子里的位置不是被别的家伙捷足先登了。

第二天约翰睡到了中午才起来。森林中更不能指望热汤或者面包，但夏洛克还是想办法听约翰的建议弄来一口锅和一小袋盐，这样一来约翰就能为他们煮些汤了。  
他现在需要喝一些热的东西，当然不能只是水。  
夏洛克尽量满足约翰的所有要求，但这间屋子重新升起的烟火偶尔会吸引路过的士兵和猎户，时时放心不下的夏洛克在路上设了几个无伤大雅的小陷阱，当听到有动静的时候，夏洛克会让约翰躲到床下，再用杂物挡上。当那些中了陷阱后怒气冲冲的人们会避开这条路，或者直直闯进屋子，夏洛克会用一两只猎到的兔子或其他东西道歉，偶尔还会和其中一两个不好说话的家伙打起来。  
渐渐的，人们就会刻意避开这间有怪人居住的小屋了。  
但夏洛克觉得这样做还是非常不保险。他无法保证万无一失，如果有人一把火点燃了房子，那么他们就会落入走投无路的境地。  
约翰当时正在尝肉汤的咸淡，他点点头同意了夏洛克的看法，而且他知道他不能总在一个有太多人认得自己的地方生活下去。  
“但我还是希望能把这个问题解决，”约翰指了指自己比前些日子更明显的小腹，“如果我们真的要走很远的路的话，带着这个会很麻烦的。”  
夏洛克低着头想了一会儿，回答说明天就去。

约翰不知道夏洛克真的认识传说中的森林女巫，并且再三保证这个人和狼群并无任何关联。  
那位穿着破破烂烂灰色长袍的赤脚男人有着不符合他着装的优雅，他拉开椅子坐下之前甚至会拂干净上面的灰尘，他手里拿着一根用树根制作的拐杖。在他坐下之后，他就双手搭在上面，高高地仰着鼻尖，等约翰和夏洛克开口和他说活。  
“你是男的？”  
约翰说完就赶紧闭紧了嘴巴，他觉得自己这样的问题显得冒犯了，毕竟几百年来都没人再见过女巫了，变成男的也不足为奇。  
“是的，显而易见，我的名字是麦考夫，但你可以随意称呼我，那对来说不重要。”  
“好的先生……夏洛克说你可以帮我。”  
自称为麦考夫的男巫上下打量着坐在自己对面的男人，经历了那么多事后，恢复得还算不错，麦考夫关心了一下约翰脚上的烧伤，约翰说在夏洛克的照顾下已经恢复得很好了。  
“你的Alpha告诉我你想拿掉这个孩子。”  
“是的，但夏洛克不是我的Alpha。”  
“好吧好吧，来自另一个世界的怪物强奸了你后把你标记，但现在这个家伙在照顾你，你觉得谁是都行。”  
此时一直站在约翰身后的夏洛克上前了两步，他居高临下地看着男巫：“我请你来不是让你对约翰评头论足的。”  
男巫只是微笑着，转而开始关心那唯一的问题：“你感受过它在你肚子里的运动吗？”  
约翰看起来有些难以启齿，他最后还是点点头：“……有过，但是不多。”  
夏洛克此时却有些震惊了，他皱着眉头看看约翰，又看看了麦考夫。  
麦考夫点了点头，他伸出了手，指了指约翰隆起的小腹：“请问我可以为你检查一下吗？”  
约翰看了看夏洛克，夏洛克对他点了点头。  
男巫示意约翰可以去床上躺下，他的手力气很大，约翰有些难受，但好在麦考夫很快就停下了：“能触至少三个胎膜……保守估计有四个可爱的小家伙。”  
约翰听到了这句话却崩溃了，他请求男巫把这些怪物的孩子全都拿掉，男巫却摇了摇头。  
“狼的孕期很短。就算你是人类，现在这些孩子的胎龄也已经过了时机，如果我拿掉它们你会有生命危险——你的预产期在三个月后，如果现在开始吃我给你准备的草药，我可以讲预产期提前。而你只需要在一个半月后把这些可爱的小家伙们生出来……”  
“就算死我也不会带它们来到这个世上。”  
约翰冷冷地打断了男巫，一时间房间里没有人说话。  
夏洛克握着约翰的手将他扶起来，告诉他自己不会让约翰死去，约翰红着眼睛，仍把目光落在男巫身上。  
过一会儿，男巫说道：“如果你身为一个Omega预料到自己下不去手的话，我可以负责处理那些小家伙，这样你不会死，也永远见不到它们，这样虽然有些残忍，但结局只有一点不同，现在杀了它们你也得死，生下来交给我，你会活着。”

所以约翰面临的选择是再坚持一个半月就能解脱，还是要铤而走险。  
男巫及时纠正了约翰的沉思：“是坚持一个半月还是坚持三个月的区别，我不会冒那么大风险害死你的，你的Alpha会找我的麻烦——两个都是。”  
“杀了它的孩子难道不会吗？”  
“如果他没有见过的话，他是不会知道自己孩子的气味的。”  
约翰敏锐地察觉到这个男巫另有所图，他看着对方虚情假意的微笑，冷静地问：“我怎么知道你不是怪物那一方的呢？”  
“那你就不该请我上门，或许明天你们就会迎来一个不受欢迎的客人了，祝你们今晚睡个好觉。”  
最后在男巫要转身离开之前，约翰再次望向了夏洛克，他希望夏洛克为自己做这个决定。  
“一个半月后我们就永远离开，去一个谁都不认识你的地方。”夏洛克笃定地说。  
于是约翰就这样接受了男巫的帮助。  
在男巫返回森林之前，约翰向他问起巨狼的消息。  
“他还在原地等你，约翰，你的逃跑让他伤心欲绝。”  
“如果它真的因此死去，我不能亲手了结它实在可惜。”约翰故作轻松地开着玩笑，男巫仍然没什么表情，他最后看了眼约翰的肚子，接着头也不回地离开了。

那些草药熬成的汤剂味道没有想象中糟糕，而约翰也发现自己的肚子胀起得很快，夏洛克从几天前开始就只睡在床边的地上了，约翰晚上起夜都很担心踩到他。  
他在一面墙上用碳块的划痕记录时间，而他肚子里的小怪物们也有异常的精力，总是骚动不安，像是预料到生下来就会被抛弃的命运。  
那段时间约翰晚上总会在梦里哭着醒来。醒来后发现噩梦是真的。  
只有天亮的时候，约翰和夏洛克坐在小屋的门前处理猎物，约翰才暂时忘记很多事情。  
夏洛克尽量在一天中用更多的时间陪伴约翰，但这样也没有减少夏洛克带回来的猎物，约翰觉得奇怪却没有问太多，他想要让夏洛克在自己身边。  
直到那天许久不曾出现的巡逻士兵出现了，他是特意来看看这个住在林郊的怪人是否还活着。约翰在惊慌中发现自己的身材早已不适合躲在床下，夏洛克当然也发现了，他跟约翰交换了一个眼神，将自己用来剥兔皮的短刀藏在袖口里。  
这位士兵看上了门口晾晒的兔肉，伸手就拿了下来，夏洛克没有任何怨言，只是礼貌地回答着问话。但士兵执意要推开那扇门进到屋子里查看的时候，夏洛克将短刀横在他脖子上：“你不该这么多事的。”  
士兵丢掉了手里的兔子立马投降，但现在夏洛克和约翰都知道只能杀掉这个多事的士兵。  
但在夏洛克动手之前，约翰主动推开了门。  
“我认得这个士兵，”约翰说。“我救过他一命。”  
早已闭上眼等死的男孩这才发现自己面前的是城镇最大的通缉犯，他抓住救命稻草一般苦苦哀求着“华生大人，救我……”  
“我们得杀了他，约翰。”  
约翰的目光从夏洛克的脸上转到男孩的脸上，他发现男孩看了一眼自己的肚子，那让约翰觉得有些惶恐，但他压下了那些思绪，镇静地说：“维斯，如果你发誓保守秘密，你就能活命，回去告诉你的长官这间小屋一切正常，谁都不会有事的。”  
夏洛克明显不赞同约翰的做法，他想自己应该早些动手，但事到如今已经来不及忤逆约翰了，他该尊重自己Omega的决定。  
“我发誓，我对着天父起誓，我绝不会说出去的，求您了。”说着士兵开始哭哭啼啼起来，他实在是很怕死，又太年轻了。约翰想起那天维斯也是哭着挥舞着手里的长剑躲避着试图扑倒他的狼，约翰用了两支箭帮他解围，救下了他。  
“好的，维斯。”  
男孩那感激的眼神是不可能骗人的。  
之后约翰握住了夏洛克的手腕，对夏洛克说：“就放他走吧。”  
看着士兵落荒而逃的背影，夏洛克知道这个男孩守不住秘密。  
为什么偏偏你是我的Omega呢，夏洛克想要怪罪约翰，却发现自己只能纵容。


	6. 归乡

在放走那个士兵后，夏洛克没有掩饰自己的愤怒，他一言不发地开始收拾房间里的东西。刚刚士兵丢下的兔子被他踢到一边，现在只能选择带走被处理好的熏肉干和先前酿好暖身用的果酒，简单的工具和武器，他们甚至来不去找一匹马，两匹更是奢望。  
约翰看夏洛克一言不发低头忙碌的背影，他甚至不敢张口问对方是不是要丢下自己独自离开了。  
夏洛克好像根本来不及注意Omega那些细小的情绪，他将行囊甩在背上后，又将之前追备好的长弓和箭囊塞进约翰的怀里：“我们现在就离开，往森林里走，这里已经不安全了。”  
“但森林里有狼，夏洛克。”  
“我在的时候就不会有，约翰，跟我走，否则一个也别想活。”  
“可我们能走去哪里呢？”  
夏洛克的眼神黯淡了一些，他张开了嘴，话语却卡住了，最后只能说：“男巫，他可以保护我们，暂时的。”  
“他住在森林深处……”  
约翰身上传来的颤抖让夏洛克心烦意乱，但约翰还是听话地将长弓和箭囊背好，他挺起的肚子让本来能轻松完成的动作变得有些困难。夏洛克看到约翰那窘迫的笑容，他伸手抱住了约翰：“相信我，约翰，你不相信我吗？”  
“我只是不相信我自己了，夏洛克，我害怕走进森林，我发过誓我再也不会进去。”  
“那我发誓，我会保护你，我会不惜一切代价保护你和你肚子里的孩子。”  
那是怪物的孩子。约翰此时没有出言纠正夏洛克的陈述，他们拥抱了一会儿之后，就一同离开了他们共同生活的小屋——这是一段很快乐的时光，在这里的生活让约翰可以把之前经历的苦难和杀身之祸抛诸脑后，他只需要和夏洛克相拥而眠。  
现在那间小屋被抛弃了，约翰紧跟着Alpha的步伐，他不想做拖累对方的那个人。但怀孕造成的臃肿使他行动能力大不如之前，约翰很快就只能被夏洛克用力牵着向前走了。他另一手扶着肚子，强忍着不适，时刻警惕着周遭的变化——他不知道会是追兵先到还是巨狼先到。  
当约翰以为他们跑得足够远的时候，他发现有黑色的狼藏在森林的暗影中，试图同他们两人不断靠近。约翰双腿在不停发抖，夏洛克就回头告诉他看着自己就好，狼群不会伤害头狼的伴侣，就算他背叛了狼群也不会。  
“如果它们找来了那怪物该怎么办？”  
“现在还是白天，它不会来到深林的边缘的。”  
约翰的手被夏洛克攥得很紧，那该让他觉得安心，但约翰心里逐渐升起的却是恐惧。

追兵找来的速度远超过夏洛克的预估，他本想要躲起来的计划在听到猎狗的吠声后直接作罢，他抽出身上的短剑，告诉约翰躲到远一点的位置躲好，准备好弓箭——如果约翰不想杀人也没关系，记得自保就好。  
约翰没有多说什么就服从了夏洛克的命令，他退到了灌木丛的后面，搭好弓准备迎接敌人。先追来果真是猎狗，夏洛克用之前准备好的一根枯树枝挡在自己小臂前给猎狗咬住，接着另一只手将短剑直直从猎狗的眼眶插进颅脑。  
那条狗沉甸甸的死尸被夏洛克甩到一边，一旁伺机而动的另外两条早就被约翰射死了。  
追来的士兵们见状示意兵分两路前后夹击，不必留两人活口，只需要带着尸身回到城镇领赏。  
夏洛克用手紧紧握着被血浸得有些滑腻的短剑，他一步步向约翰的方向靠近，如果真的被前后夹击，离约翰近一点更好保护他。现在还来不及叫来狼群，更不能在约翰面前暴露身份。  
夏洛克深吸了一口气，他看到身后约翰的弓箭已经蓄势待发，但瞄准的却是马，约翰仍不愿意伤害他的同类。  
夏洛克在想要是自己鼓起勇气早点解释就好了，或许约翰现在已经能被他说服，就算他不愿意留着他们的孩子，只要约翰不愿意离开他——只是一想起约翰那被恐惧和绝望浸满的眼神，夏洛克实在没有那个信心。  
他就是那个在昏暗的地牢里强暴Omega的怪物，而约翰绝无可能接受这只怪物。  
这样的真相远比刺穿身体的箭来得更疼。

“夏洛克！！！”  
约翰不是没有注意到后方的弓箭手，但他没有想到现在的士兵已经可以带弩出来了，这个距离用强弩发出的短箭可以直接见骨，但连中两箭的夏洛克却也只是踉跄了一步，继续挡住砍下的长剑。约翰知道再犹豫的话夏洛克只有死路一条，他搭起箭将两个弩手直接射翻马下，这时从他们后方绕来的士兵也发起了进攻，约翰转身射伤两位昔日战友后，左手却抖得比之前更严重了。  
为了自己的性命伤害这些照令行事的士兵，他真的有这个资格吗？  
“约翰，不要做会让自己后悔的事。”  
夏洛克是在告诉约翰都交给他，可事情不可能交给只有一柄短剑的夏洛克就完全解决，在夏洛克被砍翻之前，约翰就被包抄追杀来的士兵控制住了，他们将约翰用绳索捆住，倒在地上的夏洛克想要靠近约翰一点，但那些长剑直接将夏洛克钉在原地。  
夏洛克一声哀嚎也没有，只是粗重地喘息声有些混乱，他长长地叹出最后一口气，最后一动不动闭上了眼睛。  
为首的士兵在手臂上蹭干了长剑上的血，用鞋尖踢了踢夏洛克的脸。  
“这个人活不成了，就扔在这喂狼，现在带着Omega回去。”  
约翰看着地上躺着的夏洛克，却一直在发愣，连为什么夏洛克躺在原地一动未动也不知道，等士兵们扯着他的手臂要他跟上的时候，约翰才奋力挣扎着要逃开，却直接被剑柄敲晕过去。  
“该死，你把他敲晕了，我们就该专门空出一匹马来负责驮着他了。”  
动手的士兵咒骂着，用剑柄戳弄Omega鼓起的肚子，他们没再在森林中浪费时间，将Omega草草捆在马匹上就往回赶，但谁也没有注意到那小山一样的黑影从他们身后起来。宛如从地狱爬上来的恶鬼那般嘶吼响起，却已经完全来不及回头了，怪物到底是何时来到他们身后的，士兵们死前只有这一个想法。

夏洛克知道约翰要被带走了，那种失去一切的感觉从未有过。  
夏洛克透过眼前的血污看到约翰被人用剑柄敲昏过去，竟感到了由衷的放松，他一定要救下约翰，只是单凭人类的身体救不了，只有化身巨狼才有赢的可能。  
而当着约翰的面化身巨狼，是他会做的最后一件事。  
这时他也看到了藏在阴影里的麦考夫，他有那么一个瞬间在气恼为何麦考夫不愿出手救下他们。但下一个瞬间他就懂了，这是自己必须面临的选择——他之前所想与约翰一直以人类身份存活下去，只是自欺欺人罢了，他始终都逃不开的事实就是，必须在放弃约翰和放弃隐瞒当中作出选择。  
他已经发誓要不计一切代价保护约翰了，其实他没的选，不是吗。  
在拆筋剥皮的痛苦中，伤痕累累的巨狼用后肢直立起身体，他怒吼一声，紧接着上去撕碎了那试图逃离的每一个生物。  
在士兵们惊恐的呼救声中，被绑在马背上的Omega从剧烈的头痛中转醒，他虽然还没完全清醒，还是亲眼看到了那模糊的人影慢慢胀大，最后化成巨狼的模样。  
约翰被惊恐淹没了，他奋力挣扎着想要从束缚中逃开，但身下的马因为巨狼的出现受惊，没有人控制的马在慌乱中横冲直撞，约翰被甩下马背，只有手臂被绳索狠狠缠住拖在地上。眼看Omega就要被马蹄伤及，巨狼没有再同士兵们缠斗，露出锋利的爪子连绳索和马背一起撕碎，最后将Omega护在怀里。  
为数不多的幸存者架起弓箭，约翰刚看清拉满的长弓，视线就被宽厚的手臂遮住。巨狼面对对面齐发的利箭连细微的呻吟声都没有，只是在用身体挡下所有攻击后，就带着约翰向森林的更深处逃去。还没等士兵们决定要不要追上去，此时那些暗处伺机而动的灰色狼群终于选择现身，他们扑上去咬碎了所有士兵。

约翰刚被敲晕的脑袋还没能反应过来什么，他就感觉到自己的衣服被巨狼的血浸湿了，他伸手去摸那些深黑色的皮毛，却始终没能找到伤口。  
可他找到伤口要做什么呢，这是杀了很多人的怪物啊。  
巨狼还未跑出太远，他的脚步就变得非常踉跄，最终在险些摔倒之后，巨狼将约翰缓缓放在一棵参天大树盘错的树根上，在昏死过去之前伸出爪子确认着约翰身体是否还安好。  
看着面前他再熟悉不过的野兽，约翰的痛苦如滔天巨浪般涌出，他有太多话要说，太多事要做，却只是伸出了右手慢慢抚上巨狼长长的吻部，极轻地呼唤了一句：“夏洛克？”  
野兽没有回应，他的眼睛慢慢失去光彩。  
倒下的巨狼就躺在约翰的脚边，此时约翰的腹部和头疼得都要炸开，他捂住眼睛不敢去看那巨狼慢慢变回了人类的过程。并非是那场面看起来太过诡异可怕，而是约翰实在无法亲眼确认巨狼就是夏洛克的事实。  
但这样的事实终于让一切变得清晰合理了——为什么夏洛克会完全没有听说过他的事还愿意帮助他，为什么夏洛克不介意他被别的Alpha标记并强奸怀孕，为什么夏洛克从不畏惧深林之中的狼群，为什么夏洛克肯为他牺牲至此。  
这都是夏洛克欠他的，夏洛克是一切的始作俑者。  
巨狼不该这么对自己，夏洛克早就该杀了自己，而不是在他逃走后还换一种面目来照顾他，让他真心实意地动情之后又被迫面对如此残忍的真相。  
夏洛克身上的伤口仍在渗血，约翰的手扶上了自己腰间，那里的短刀已经不见了，如果现在要杀死夏洛克，只能亲手掐住对方的脖子。眼看夏洛克的呼吸和脉搏都越来越微弱，留给他亲手杀死仇人的时间并不多了。  
那曾是他最希望的事，后来他最希望的就是永远和夏洛克在一起，现在他不知道自己希望什么。

约翰还在犹豫的时候，男巫适时地出现，并递上一块手帕：“如果你还下不了决心动手的话，让我先救他好吗？”  
约翰着才发现自己的脸上有很多血渍，但那都不是他的血，约翰没有接下那块手帕，他只是看着麦考夫的眼睛。他当然注意到麦考夫已经不是那副森林流浪汉的打扮，换上了根本不适合在森林中穿行的厚重礼服，看上去压迫感较前更甚。约翰看到他在夏洛克身侧蹲下，念着什么他听不懂的语言，反应过来什么的约翰突然开口：“你不是什么男巫，你和夏洛克是一起的……你是灰狼的首领？”  
麦考夫抬起一根手指示意约翰稍等，夏洛克的伤口在咒语下缓慢收缩，本来紊乱轻浅的呼吸慢慢趋于平缓，就算身受重伤的本质没有什么改变，现在夏洛克看上去至少不会有性命之忧。  
灰色的狼群从森林中三三两两地出现，有一匹个头较大的狼背上拴着马鞍一样的工具，它负责把夏洛克带回了阴影里。  
麦考夫目送着狼群带着夏洛克离开，又伸手扶起了双腿仍在发软的约翰，用优雅的语气解释道：“我是灰狼的头狼，也是你们称为Alpha的存在。而夏洛克是我的胞弟。”  
“所以你和夏洛克极力劝我留下孩子……我是说怪物。”  
麦考夫不置可否，他巧妙地辩解道：“在这样的环境取出你腹中的胎儿，于你的确有性命之虞，这点我没有说谎——而夏洛克本来的计划就是让我带走继承人，而他将放弃狼群的一切，永远陪你留在你的世界。”  
约翰的心底仍旧是挥散不去的苦涩和酸楚，他不是不相信这些，但伤害对约翰来说更加真实，那些昏暗之中的囚禁和强迫，还有他在让人溺毙的交媾中差点迷失自我，在再次看到巨狼的那个瞬间，约翰就算在孕期也只觉得两腿发软——就算后来他化作夏洛克的模样出现在他身边，那些无微不至的关怀和保护，也不过是莫大的讽刺罢了。  
“你该再给我一些时间的，我其实马上就能决定杀掉他了。”  
“但事实上现状是这样的，你可以先跟我走，而夏洛克随你处置，之后只要你把他的继承人生出来，你想去哪里都行。毕竟现在黑狼的头狼身负重伤性命堪忧，怀有继承人的你有一切的权利决定你族群任何成员的生死。”  
约翰没有听太明白，但麦考夫说如果约翰愿意留在森林里等死也行，黑狼的种群就此没落也未尝不可，对麦考夫来说没有任何损失。  
“所以你们为什么要到我们的世界来，单纯为了送死？”  
麦考夫露出了你终于问出了那个正确问题的笑容：“夏洛克是为了你而来。”

 

再次睁开双眼，空气中太过熟悉的松木香让夏洛克挣扎着坐起，现在应该仍是夏天才对，却升起了烧松木的炉火——所以他们回家了。  
他没能在房间中嗅到他Omega的味道，夏洛克扶着床头的立柱想要走下去，但身上的每一处伤口都像是要撕碎开那么疼，他不明白是谁把伤口处理得这么干净，却不给自己用止疼药，让他醒来就这么疼。  
门外听到动静的黑狼开始呜呜地叫起来，它们在呼唤一位能照顾病人的同族来。  
沉重的木门被推开，寄住在狼族家系中的鹿族少女茉莉走了进来，她看到夏洛克醒来又惊又喜，立马上前来扶他躺下。  
“我的Omega呢？”  
这是夏洛克醒来后的第一个问题一点都不让茉莉意外，在反复的发热和持续的昏迷中，那个名字被呼唤过太多次了。  
所以茉莉也早准备好了答案。  
“他现在很好，麦考夫安排他住在后山山顶的一处临时哨点里，那些孩子快出生了，的确有点不方便，但他说他还不想见到太多人，希望能住在石砌城堡之外的位置。”  
夏洛克露出了略有愠怒的表情，他皱着眉道：“这是今年的第三个冬天，后面还有四个等着他，麦考夫怎么会同意……”  
茉莉难得地打断了夏洛克，现在她打算说实话：“他不想见你，你的Omega——而且住在这里不安全，其他头狼的意见都很大，毕竟他杀过那么多你们的同族，就算他怀着继承人也不能改变这一事实。”  
夏洛克听完了茉莉的陈述，说他想喝水。茉莉赶忙倒好了一杯雪融水煮沸泡的茶递上去，还没喝两口茶，夏洛克又问有没有吃的，茉莉慌忙离开了房间说去准备。  
从刚刚就候在门口的黑狼等茉莉走远才靠近了它的头狼，用湿漉漉的鼻尖顶夏洛克的手心。为数不多的黑狼现在已分成两队，有些留在山里保护约翰，有些则留在夏洛克的身边等着他恢复。  
离开这里已经有半年之久了，走的时候天气还没有这么冷，野兽的法则只有弱肉强食，半年却让夏洛克被迫认识到人类不可能单纯屈服于力量。  
甚至面对Alpha的标记都无动于衷，仍会选择逃跑反抗。约翰和他的世界格格不入，但夏洛克也是一样，所以才会觉得和他合的来。  
所以若不是当初耽搁得太久，他大概就不会被反扑的发情期吞噬了理智，用野兽之躯强迫约翰与自己结合。但假设已经不能改变的事都是没有任何意义的。  
夏洛克继续喝了一些茶水，但茉莉加了太多的蜂糖，最后他只好把茶水放在地毯上给他的黑狼喝掉。

在茉莉回来之前，得到风声的麦考夫登门拜访。看到麦考夫那副一如往常的虚伪笑容，夏洛克没有开口，而是等着他的胞兄开口冷嘲热讽。  
“你的Omega让我转告你，当你能亲自走上山找他的时候，就可以去找他聊聊了。”  
夏洛克听后像是松了一口气，与此同时更多的疑问涌了上来：“他知道什么了？”  
“他不愿意听我说的，夏洛克，你的Omega要你亲口解释给他听。”  
“所以你就任由他一个人在那山上？一场大雪就可以让他完全断了和我们的联系，你为何答应他的要求？”  
“哦，我懂了，我们当然可以把他锁在我们的石堡之中，毕竟他是我们的俘虏了，就像当初你做过的那样。”  
若不是仍然站不起来，夏洛克会选择把麦考夫直接锤倒在地再狠狠咬断他的脖子。  
“我知道了麦考夫，还有离我的Omega远点。”  
“当然。”  
茉莉此时端着一份烤乳鸽出现，她虽是食草的族系，但也早已习惯烹煮肉食，毕竟逃跑和适应都是他们的天赋。  
麦考夫得了机会就礼貌地离开了，只剩茉莉在夏洛克的房间里。茉莉当然看到了放在地上的杯子，她没有多说一句话就将杯子拾起，留下乳鸽后也转身离开。  
那之后再也没有任何人为他带来约翰的消息，但等他一周后可以下床的时候，那天天气很好，他爬上了城堡中最高的瞭望塔，看到了山中有一处升起了烟，就知道他的约翰还好。  
后来的确出现了大雪天，山路封了三天，麦考夫和夏洛克都早有预料，夏洛克已经能独自走到庭院中活动。他亲自检查麦考夫送到山上的物资的装车过程，茉莉则站在不远处看着他，生怕他太勉强自己了。

数十处刀伤和十几处弩箭伤没能要了夏洛克的命，但他恢复到可以上山的时候也需要一个月。天气已经罕见地完全转暖，但这也意味着今年的第四个冬天会更猛烈地袭来。很多群落已经放弃了今年的第四次冬猎，打算在最冷的冬天躲在藏身之处绝不出门。但约翰仍没有下山的意思，麦考夫为他准备的东西的确可以挨过这个冬天，但没有一位接生医生肯留在山上陪约翰等死。  
在入冬前最后一次送补给的车队上山之后，夏洛克也换好了最厚的冬装，远远地跟在后面上山。这一次与车队同行的是鹿女化的茉莉，她本想劝夏洛克上车或者化身巨狼，毕竟这样可以轻松一些，但夏洛克的固执她早就清楚，就没有多说。  
越往山上走就越冷，夏洛克想起在有雨的夏夜里，约翰都会冷得蜷缩在毯子下，他不知道他的Omega是如何挨过这些天的。  
快到目的地的时候，已经有了很厚的一层积雪，鹿女茉莉亲自驮着补给向积雪中走。早就闻到头狼气息的黑狼们三三两两跑出来，绕在夏洛克身边，夏洛克让他们去帮茉莉的忙，但黑狼们也不肯动身，只是专心为夏洛克在积雪中拱开一条安全的路。  
这些家伙跟约翰相处久了，连头狼的命令都不会听了。夏洛克觉得头疼，但也不好说些什么，只能让跟自己上山的那些黑狼帮忙。  
当夏洛克终于出现在那间木屋外的时候，茉莉已经运送完三批补给了，山上的地窖已经堆满，茉莉只好把东西先留在屋外，一会儿帮约翰搬进屋里。  
约翰胀大的肚子已经到了让他行动不便的地步，他穿着厚厚的冬衣，怀里抱着一个小暖炉，两匹黑狼在他周围绕个不停。见到约翰出门，本来还在为夏洛克开路的狼扑着满脸的雪朝着约翰的方向跑过去。约翰见了之后也没有躲，黑狼会在撞到他之前就刹住了，约翰看起来很冷漠，却也不动声色地伸出手拍掉了黑狼脸上的雪。  
接下来的路夏洛克是走得有些艰难，约翰看样子已经注意到了他，却故意撇开了眼神。在寒冷的山顶，茉莉解开化身就会太冷，最后这一批也只能由黑狼来又咬又顶，拖着进屋。  
夏洛克赶到之后帮上了最后一点忙，他把东西都堆进了房间的角落里，约翰则煮了一壶热茶，他把热茶盛在一只木碗里端给茉莉，茉莉蹭蹭约翰的头表示感谢，之后喝了起来。  
夏洛克站在约翰身旁不远处，等着送走茉莉下山，只剩他们两人的时候，约翰才又煮上一壶茶，让夏洛克坐下。  
约翰没有让那些黑狼在外面等着，他等黑狼都进来后才关上了门，现在房间里蹲了十几匹狼显得有些挤，约翰就让一部分乖乖去楼上。

约翰和黑狼们相处得很好，就算之前他们彼此之间杀过对方那么多同类，约翰没有畏惧对方，黑狼更没有愤懑怨怼。  
“他们喜欢你的气味。”夏洛克坦言道。  
“是啊，我是个怀孕的Omega，只要是同族，都会喜欢我的气味。”  
“麦考夫告诉你的？”  
约翰笑了一下，给夏洛克倒了一杯茶：“他还说，你们和我不一样，如果无法和那个命中注定的Omega结合，你们就无法压制化身为怪物的本能，如果到了这一步还没能找到Omega，你就会被本能杀死。”  
“麦考夫说你不愿听他解释。”  
“但他还是说了——他说的都是真的吗？失控的本能和性命之虞，不是为了骗我的借口吗？”  
“一点不假。”  
“那你记得你对我做过什么吗？”  
约翰问这问题的时候很平静，夏洛克却被问得身体一颤，他艰难地开口：“最开始的记忆都很模糊，但在结合之后我已经逐渐清醒了，后来发生的事我都很清楚，把你带出地牢之后更是。我一直都在屈服于本能……”  
“所以你分明有那么多的时间和机会化为人形和我解释，但你仍旧选择了用那副模样强暴我，因为你觉得等你操够我了，变一个模样，就能骗我一辈子，让我爱上对我施暴的怪物，甚至劝我生下怪物的孩子……是这样吗？”  
“我无法失去你，这不单是为了我的性命，约翰。你面对狼化的我都没有屈服过，我明白怎样的解释都已经挽留不住你——我该早点找到你的，在怪物找到你之前。”  
“你们也不该攻击人类的城镇。”  
“但你就要属于别的Alpha了，弱肉强食是Alpha的法则……但那对你没用，不是吗？”  
约翰看着夏洛克的脸，发现他比原来更瘦了一些，于是他突然岔开了话题：“你的伤都养好了吗？”

临近中午的时候，约翰煮了一大锅肉汤，约翰根本吃不了这么多，所以是给那些狼的，他坐在锅子前给过来讨好黑狼盛了一碗又一碗肉汤，夏洛克想要帮忙，约翰就把勺子递了上去。  
“他们在最寒冷的冬天也可以猎到食物，吃一顿之后就可以蛰伏数天，你这样把他们都惯坏了，约翰。”  
“我以为茉莉和麦考夫送来这么多的东西就是这个意思？你不是他们的头狼吗，你该照顾好他们的。”  
“他们是来照顾你的，你是头狼的妻子。”  
夏洛克看似无心的一句话，让约翰开始戒备，他离开了温暖的炉子，把夏洛克留在那里分肉汤。房间里满是黑狼热切地舔汤的声音，夏洛克终于觉得厌烦，他下令让他的狼吃饱后都离开屋子。  
很快黑狼们鱼贯而出，房间内灌进来了冷风，现在又只有他们两人。约翰拿来一只小锅，里面装着切好的蘑菇还有土豆，加了些牛奶和黄油后，约翰开始煮他的午饭。  
夏洛克一时间不知道说什么好，他恍惚间觉得他们回到了他们之前藏身的时候，那段最开心的日子，约翰全心全意地爱着自己，说想做他的Omega。  
“麦考夫有没有告诉你，在你昏迷之后，我曾想杀了你——我差点就下手了，但我防身的短刀掉了，在掐死你这件事上我犹豫了，是你昏倒后变回来的模样救了你一命。”  
那个画面对夏洛克来说不难想象。  
“他没有说，但是如果你那么做了我不意外。你现在依然可以。”  
约翰的目光从热气蒸腾的锅盖转到夏洛克的脸上：“那你会反抗吗？”  
“那是你应得的，你曾说过你最想做的事就是亲手向怪物复仇。”  
约翰向夏洛克走近并伸出手，温暖的掌心落在夏洛克的侧脸上，夏洛克顺着约翰的意思低下了头。或许约翰的另一只手里藏着一把匕首，或许下一秒他就会割开自己的喉咙，但那都不重要，毕竟他们现在又贴得如此之近，近到他们的呼吸都交缠在一起。  
“但我的怪物不该是我最爱的人的模样，他不该以这副面容死去。”  
约翰说完便落下泪来。  
看到了约翰的眼泪，原本已经心如死灰的夏洛克胸口又开始揪紧发疼，他想要道歉，却已经再也说不出一句抱歉了。  
约翰垫着脚亲吻着他低下来的脸，还有上面每一个他身为夏洛克的时候所受的伤，最后是柔软的嘴唇。约翰对怪物的恨意分毫未变，但对他的爱意同样。  
夏洛克抱紧了约翰回吻，约翰并没有抗拒。

那天夏洛克在约翰的住处里留了很久，准备离开的时候，天色已经转黑，约翰便让夏洛克明天天亮再走。对于狼来说，夜晚同白天一样安全，但夏洛克没有纠正他的夜里不安全的说法，而是不动声色地留了下来。  
哨所中只有一张床，约翰没有让夏洛克睡地板，而是让他和自己一起挤在温暖的床上，山上的夜晚实在是太冷，约翰再三确认了没有狼还在外面受冻之后才关紧了门窗，他给自己留了一盏灯在餐桌上，狼群已经睡下了，这样的晚上连望风都不需要，因为除了皮毛厚硬的狼，没有任何生物能顶着风雪来犯。  
约翰回到床上的时候，夏洛克正坐在床头看着他，约翰躺下了之后，夏洛克熟练地去按摩约翰肿起的腿和脚。  
“你应该多休息的，不该走动太多。”夏洛克停顿了一会儿，又接着说，“我告诉过你的。”  
“来照顾我的黑狼可不会给我做饭，他们做的最多的事就是去地窖里取东西，从林子里拖枯木枝回来给我。”  
“我可以留下来，照顾你——你快要临产了，到时候一场大雪就会让你孤立无援。”  
约翰看起来很困了，他给自己盖上了毯子，告诉夏洛克明天再说。  
睡在里侧的约翰背对夏洛克，黑暗中夏洛克看到约翰的头发已经长长了一些，他想却不敢伸手去碰。很快，大病初愈的夏洛克在约翰身边睡得很沉，他本想要更贴近Omega一些，却担心会压到他的肚子，最后还是侧过身，贴在约翰的身上，不动声色地把约翰抱在怀里。  
而约翰失眠了一整晚。

他们第二天一早吃了很多烤火腿肉，夏洛克学着约翰的样子煮了肉桂奶茶，虽然有些糊锅，但味道还算不错。这些稀奇的香料都是麦考夫找来的，只有平原族系设立的大集市才有如此齐全的商品。约翰却不了解这些，他问夏洛克的家系是不是过得有些困难，这样的东西还准备了数天才送到。  
夏洛克没有辩白，因为约翰说这话的时候显得很开心，他也一样喜欢看麦考夫头疼。  
他在第二天的白天也没能离开，之后两人都默许了夏洛克会留下的事实，一部分黑狼在入冬前带着夏洛克的信下山，他告诉麦考夫他会留在山上，约翰的临产期就在第四个冬天，等最冷的冬天结束，夏洛克就带着约翰和孩子们下山。  
约翰好像没有继续和夏洛克谈论那个怪物的意思，像是默许了夏洛克蒙骗他一生的计划。  
就这样，夏洛克本来已经决定为了约翰再也不会化身巨狼了，但暴风雪来临的那一夜，看着在炉火前瑟瑟发抖的约翰，夏洛克无论如何都没办法让约翰暖和起来。  
这间脆弱的哨所像是四面漏风那样冷，就算黑狼都已经凑上来为约翰挡风取暖，约翰仍靠在夏洛克身上发抖。  
一直在煮暖身汤的夏洛克意识到这根本不是办法，他转过身来抱着约翰，约翰抱着暖炉问汤有没有好，夏洛克听到他冷得牙齿发抖的声音，听着屋顶上呼啸而过的风声，最后下定了决心。  
“把眼睛闭上吧，约翰。”  
夏洛克把穿在身上的外袍褪掉后伸手遮住了约翰的眼睛，约翰还没有问出口的时候，他意识到了夏洛克要做什么，在一片黑暗之中，他陷入了一张柔软温暖的毛毯。  
狼化的夏洛克是无法说话的，约翰非常清楚这件事，他贪婪地汲取着怪物的体温，就算这拥抱的姿势与当初施暴的时候没有丝毫差别，就算约翰从寒冷的颤抖转变为了恐惧的颤抖，他意识到自己愿意尝试了，他愿意为了他的Alpha试着原谅这个怪物。  
他的手指绞紧了巨狼身上的短毛，把他的紧张和努力传达给了夏洛克，夏洛克稍稍松开了手臂，让约翰调整了一下姿势。  
“我该想办法杀了你，但是今晚太冷了，我可以等等。”  
约翰故作轻松的玩笑并没有缓解多少气氛，他干瘪的笑声不知道何时变成了哭泣，在夏洛克想还是要变回来的时候，约翰像是发现了什么，他把毛茸茸的巨狼抱紧了一些，告诉夏洛克说还是很冷。  
他们就那样度过了一夜。

之后约翰接受了晚上与巨狼同寝，睡在活着的毛毯下比任何时候都要温暖，只是他会比之前失眠得更久，也从未直视过巨狼的眼睛。  
夏洛克是在后来才发现约翰会失眠的，他的伤口因为每晚巨狼化后彻底的休息恢复得很快，并不需要那么多睡眠的野兽在夜晚通过装睡来度过，他会在夜深人静的时候观察怀里的Omega，发现了约翰睡觉的时候根本没有闭上双眼。  
约翰枕着巨狼的手臂，他的目光自然地落在了夏洛克藏有利爪的狼掌上。约翰还没有发现夏洛克在看他，于是伸出手去摸那只属于野兽的巨大手掌，慢慢做成了十指相扣的模样。  
或许是十指相扣吧，约翰的手太小了，夏洛克看不出他到底在干什么，索性就收起了手握住了约翰。  
约翰先是一惊，他慌忙抬头想确认这是不是睡梦中的行动，夏洛克就稍稍蹭了一下约翰的头顶，告诉他自己没有睡着。约翰虽然被吓了一跳，但仍没有抽回自己的手，现在他的怪物Alpha醒着，这一事实已经不会让约翰颤抖了，只是让他觉得很累很累。  
“我试着原谅你了，”约翰的声音很轻，“我也很努力，而且这不单单是为了你。我不想以后生下我无法接受的怪物，我不想把无辜的孩子带到这个世上来经历我的痛苦。”  
约翰说完这些之后终于肯承认自己是个Omega，他的天性要他爱他的Alpha和孩子，就算他们都是怪物，那也不该是约翰的怪物。  
“夏洛克，如果你爱我的话，就别再欺瞒我了，一次也不行。”

那之后的约翰还是偶尔会失眠，夏洛克就会陪他煮暖身汤喝，给他讲属于这个世界的故事。  
今年是有七个冬天的冬年，但从明年开始就会一直是夏年，约翰有生之年只会见识到这一个冬年，因为这里的一年一共有四十七月，狼族的成年设在三岁一点都不早。  
但夏年并没有七个那么多的夏天，而这也并不意味着约翰再也看不到雪了。  
约翰会问夏洛克是如何出现在他的世界的时候，夏洛克坚称他们同属于一个世界，只是从来没有人类发现过深林之中的路而已。  
夏洛克身上的伤口有些留下了很深的疤痕，约翰看到的时候就会陷入沉默，夏洛克不敢确定约翰到底在想什么，是同伴和战友，是追捕和逃亡，还是自己那次命悬一线的牺牲。  
夏洛克试探着告诉约翰：“它们已经不会疼了。”  
“嗯。”

临产那天来得很快，与约翰的相处甚至让他觉得今年的冬季都太短了，他派去到山下求助的狼半路不得已折返回来，让夏洛克明白约翰只有自己可以依靠了。  
但生产的过程比夏洛克准备的要顺利很多，那些新生儿都很幼小，没有让他们的Omega父亲受太多苦。  
如麦考夫所预料的一样，四个孩子。夏洛克手脚麻利地处理完了脐带，将四个小家伙包进了毛毯，经验丰富的母狼将孩子护在身下保暖，夏洛克便放心去继续照顾约翰。  
约翰仍在慢慢流着血，但检查之后并没有什么大碍，他看到夏洛克一言不发的样子，突然害怕起来，仍然非常虚弱的Omega挣扎支起身体，想要看看自己的孩子。  
“孩子会完全遵循他们Alpha父亲的族系，我们都认为就算你是人类也不会例外——约翰，你可以好好休息一下，我来给你清理身体，孩子可以等等再看。”  
约翰没有说出怪物那个词，但他知道那就在他的舌尖上了。  
“我只是想知道他们有多少个，不止两个，我猜。”  
“我们有四个孩子了，三个男孩一个女孩，约翰，你可以好好想想该怎么给他们起名。”  
黑狼们凑在那匹母狼身旁确认着某个可能是未来头狼的气味，约翰靠在夏洛克身上，也探着头拼命去看，夏洛克最终只能如实开口：“我们生下来的时候都是狼的姿态，只有睁眼后才会无意识地化为人形，但在懂事之前，这些行为没办法控制，我觉得你不会想看到他们。”  
约翰听了夏洛克的解释之后，他的眼神里没有恐惧也没有诧异，只是松了口气。  
几分钟后，那些小狼崽就从母狼的身下回到了他们Omega父亲的怀里。  
他们太小了，虽然生下了幼狼这件事的确非常有冲击力，但约翰的第一个反应是：“他们长得都一样，我分不清怎么办？”

冬天结束之后，夏洛克把那些小狼装在笼子里背下山，从孕期解脱的约翰就算穿着冬装也能活动得非常灵活，他们在黑狼的护卫下离开了那个哨所。  
回到福尔摩斯家的城堡之中，所有同族都是人类的姿态，再也没有人会故意化身高大的野兽来给这个初来乍到的人类Omega一个下马威了，这个人类有了四个孩子，一旦等孩子们长大，当然不会放过威胁过他们父亲的家伙。  
他们终于接纳了约翰，接受一个人类对他们来说是前所未有的事，但面临的困难绝不会比约翰接纳他们的时候多。约翰不适应的场合他都不想逼得太紧，等宾客四散离去，他看到约翰带着四只小狼在宴会厅后的休息室里玩耍，幼狼现在还没有露出野兽特有的凶狠表情，还带着奶气的可爱，那让约翰与他们的相处不像是父亲和孩子们而更像是主人和小狗。  
就算这样的画面，夏洛克也不愿意过多打扰，只是躲在暗处看着，约翰抱起了其中一只，亲昵地亲了亲对方的鼻子，接着其他的小狼也都凑上来想要一个吻鼻礼。  
不知道什么时候麦考夫也出现了，他站在夏洛克身后，看到了夏洛克正在看的场面。  
“他看上去已经适应了，祝贺你，夏洛克。”  
“约翰很努力——有些时候他还是会哭着醒来，看我之后甚至会下意识躲开，但他说他在努力了，为了我和孩子们。”  
这时约翰才注意到阴影里站的两个家伙，他抱着两只小狼站了起来，用眼神问他俩在干什么。麦考夫礼貌地点头致意，接着他转身离开。夏洛克则走过来靠近了约翰，把他的孩子接过之后抛在一边，现在他终于可以拥吻他的Omega了。  
“你在他们身上花费太多时间了。”  
“他们有四个那么多呢。”  
被抢走Omega父亲关注的小狼崽们拼命扯着夏洛克的裤脚，想让他离远一些，而夏洛克已经能预见到等他们的孩子们长大，这样的场面会有多难办了。  
“今天辛苦你了，你想跟我回房间休息吗？还是想再到庭院中走走？”  
“我今天的确是累坏了，你能帮我把他们送回房间吗，顺便锁上门，我可不想跟往常一样半夜被四个小暖炉热醒。”

当他压抑住无数次把他的孩子们塞进笼子的冲动后，才完成了约翰交代的任务。当他也有些筋疲力尽地回到房间之后，约翰仍然醒着，他正在看夏洛克给孩子们准备的识字课本，因为约翰对他们族群的文字还没有掌握。  
“怎么这么认真？”  
“我无事可做。”  
说完约翰放下了书，他把毯子掀开，让夏洛克躺进来。像往常一样，如果约翰选择睡在床上，那么夏洛克今晚就不能化狼；但如果约翰邀请夏洛克睡在地毯上，夏洛克就能以野兽之躯拥抱着约翰入睡。  
夏洛克当然看出来约翰想要了，他揽着约翰的腰嗅闻约翰颈侧的信息素，并开始舔吻约翰那片敏感的皮肤，约翰在亲吻时揉着夏洛克的后颈，那是他的狼崽们最喜欢被抚摸的地方。  
只是夏洛克看起来并不怎么受用的样子，或许是因为他现在是人形，等两个人都硬得发疼的时候，夏洛克才撑开约翰的双腿操了进去。在进入的过程中，夏洛克能感觉到约翰在有意收紧小腹，他不想被操得太深，那么夏洛克就会顺应约翰的意思做浅插。刺激让约翰潮湿的后穴变得越来越多汁，空气中响起抽送的水声时，约翰再也绷不紧身体了，他红透了脸让夏洛克慢一些，夏洛克就听话地把速度降下来，但每一次都确保了会操到底。  
不久前经历了生育的宫口非常柔软，顶在那上面会让约翰连脚趾都爽得抓紧了床单。发现自己并不讨厌这样做的Omega也非常坦诚，他告诉夏洛克可以继续用力一点的时候，夏洛克告诉约翰其实自己也没办法再多坚持一秒了。他们用彼此都很满意的速度和力道做了很久，直到听到了熟悉的爪子挠门的声音。  
所以结局不怎么尽兴，在约翰躺在床上平复呼吸的时候，夏洛克还要开门去教育不懂事的狼崽们。但显然教育并不成功，小狼崽们还是围聚上来，躺在了约翰身边。  
夏洛克黑着的脸没能起到任何作用，没人害怕他。  
“或许我真的该考虑一下使用笼子的事了。”  
“嘘，他们听得懂。”  
现在Alpha只能睡在床的边缘，夏洛克又气又累地睡着之前，他仍坚持不懈地绕过那些毛茸茸的小家伙，给了约翰一个晚安吻。


End file.
